


Shining Delinquent Dragon

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse Japan [2]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Gen, Gokusen - Freeform, Gokusen 2 - Freeform, Gokusen Dramas, M/M, Shin doesn't go to Africa, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Before he could stop her, not that he would, she was back on her boulder.  “From now on, I, Yamaguchi Kumiko, will shed tears from the heart with my cute students from Kurogin.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You haven't even seen them yet.”  He muttered with a smile.</i>
</p><p>Story is very image heavy.  If you want to read the fic without images look for it on twisting the hellmouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gokusen and Gokusen 2 do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Sequel to Walk Beside You. Read that first.

Shining Delinquent Dragon  
calikocat

Word count: 1235

XXX

Shin made his trek up the hill alone, rolling his eyes and smiling to himself...he could hear her passionately talking to her students all the way down here. Though how much a kindergarten class was going to take her words to heart there was no way of knowing. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to get her to leave this mountain area and come back to Tokyo. It had taken her a while to find a new job after Shirokin had closed down, it was hard for normal teachers to find jobs...for one who had been exposed as the Oujo of a Yakuza clan it had been nearly impossible.

But she had finally found one here in the country, and had been teaching here for two months, replacing another teacher who was on maternity leave. He was worried that she might be too settled in to come home, even though a notice had come in the mail for her, one that offered her a job at Kurogin. And high school math was what she really wanted to teach, not five year olds.

“Sensei. Daisuke took my banana.”

He tried not to laugh; they'd stopped her speech right in its tracks. Her voice was high and confused when she answered. “Hey Daisuke, don't take other's things. No, don't kick them either.”

“Sensei, I have to pee.”

“Huh? You have to pee?”

If Shin wasn't careful he'd lose control and simply roll down the hill laughing. Best let her know he was here before he gave himself away; he didn't want to start their reunion with bruises. “Oi, Yankumi!”

She looked up, eyes wide and searching, going wider when she saw him jogging down the hill toward her. “Shin!” A jump and she was off the boulder she was perched on...though why she'd been up there making a dramatic speech to kindergarteners he could only guess. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to bring you home.”

“Who the heck are you?”

Shin glanced at the little boy who was pointing at him and then glanced back to Kumiko. “You're teaching them weird things?”

“Well...sometimes it just happens.”

He snorted and leaned down to address the boy. “I'm her fiancé.” The class froze in silence and he grinned. “Oi, come and talk with me for a bit.”

“Shin, we're in the middle of class!”

He took her hand and led her away. “You've got a job waiting in Tokyo.”

“Eh?”

Shin turned to face her and pulled out the letter from his jacket. “Here.”

She accepted it and looked it over. “Kurogin Gakuen?” Hopeful eyes looked up at him. “I could teach high school again?”

“Yeah.”

Yankumi smiled, it was bright and hopeful and he'd missed seeing that dorky look...then it faded. “But I can't accept this offer.”

“Because of them?” He motioned to the group of children.

“Yes, the cute little children of Koyagi Kindergarten need me.”

“Yamaguchi-sensei.” They both turned to look toward the new voice to see four women standing with the kids. “Sorry, but you're fired.”

“Principal?”

“We've received complaint calls from parents.” The principal told her...and then the others joined in.

“You taught the children gambling card games.”

“Getting children to sing yakuza songs is a bit too much.”

“And your use of words seems to be problematic too.”

The principal smiled not unkindly. “The parents trust is our top priority. That's all.” She turned to the children. “Nap time.” They cheered and followed the group of women down the hill.

Shin tried not to smile; this would mean his Kumiko would be coming home. She looked to the horizon and sighed. “Hey Shin, do you think this is god's way of telling me to teach at Kurogin?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Before he could stop her, not that he would, she was back on her boulder. “From now on, I, Yamaguchi Kumiko, will shed tears from the heart with my cute students from Kurogin.”

“You haven't even seen them yet.” He muttered with a smile.

xxx

The trek though their neighborhood went as it always did, whether she'd been gone for a day or two months, people greeted her just the same. “Ojou!” “Ojou welcome back!” “Wait, wait, I have something for you.” “Give my best to your grandfather!” It wasn't just for her though, the past two years had been good, and he'd been accepted not only as Kumiko's fiancé...but as the next generation boss. So along with the happy cries of “Ojou!” There were greetings for him as well. “Master Shin!” “Hello again Young Master!” “Ah, you brought our Ojou home!”

Kumiko smiled at him, her hand in his as they walked through the gates where most of their people had come to greet them. Men in suits and yukatas bowing and welcoming them home.

Ryuichiro met her at the entrance to the house. “Welcome home, Kumiko.”

She smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Grandpa.”

 

Dinner that night was a feast, and Kumiko commented that she was still surprised that so many had come to welcome her home.

“When they heard that Shin was going to bring you back for a local teaching job they couldn't wait to see you again, even though it had only been two months.” Ryuichiro told her.

“They're hoping you two will get married soon and carry on the line.” Wakamatsu grinned. “They're eager to greet the fifth generation.”

She blushed, and Shin knew he had too. “Oi, we haven't even set a date yet.”

Sugawara winked. “Now that she's home you can.”

“Oi!”

The rest of dinner went much the same, the house filled with happiness and laughter now that Yankumi was home where she belonged.

 

As he slipped his shoes on to leave she stopped him. “Hey Shin.”

“What?”

“Thank you, for bringing me home.”

“Of course.” He smiled and she leaned in to kiss him. Then she tugged on his hair. “Oi.”

“Its silly isn't it? Going back and forth between your apartment and here every day.”

He lifted a brow and looked at her. “Are you saying I should move in?”

She blushed. “You would have your own room of course...until...” She faltered and grew redder. “It would be more convenient is all.”

Shin smirked and kissed her again. “We'll bring it up with Grandpa tomorrow.”

“I don't mind.”

They both jumped at Ryuichiro's voice, Kumiko actually shrieking and ending up in Shin's arms. “Grandpa!” He was sure they were both glaring at the old man, who was laughing so hard at them he could barely stand up.

“He spends so much time here anyway, he might as well move in.” He nodded at them. “Good night Shin.”

“Night.” When Ryuichiro left them alone Shin put her down. “I'll see you tomorrow after school...do you want me to walk you home?”

She thought about it for a moment before she nodded. “That would be nice.”

“I'll see you then.” He left her standing there with a smile and headed back to his apartment.

XXX


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the dramas for reference, not the manga.

Shining Delinquent Dragon  
calikocat

Word count: 4031

Note 1: I'm using the dramas for reference, not the manga.

XXX

She couldn't believe her luck. Months of searching for a job, one as a high school math teacher, and the only one available was the one where Sawatari was working as head teacher. She'd been hired by mistake; head teacher had meant to hire some hard-ass that would have bullied the students. To make things worse she was in charge of another class of delinquents, which really she didn't mind, she seemed to have a way with that type of student.

It seemed the only good luck she'd had that day, had been that the superintendent and the other teachers hadn't recognized her from the magazine two years ago when that reporter had exposed her background. Huh...now that she thought about it she hadn't seen anything from that reporter since then. It made her wonder what Shin had had done to him. Hmm. Oh well.

When Sawatari left her on the school steps to go to the all but abandoned part of the school that 3D had been banished to she accepted her fate with a sigh and headed toward it. This classroom was even dirtier than the one at Shirokin and had even more graffitti. And if possible these boys were even bigger delinquents than her first students. They'd come prepared to 'play' with their new teacher and had been upset she'd been a woman. The things they'd brought proved to her right away that they didn't know how to have a decent fight. Really, bringing all those weapons was cowardly and she told them so.

That angered them...and the tallest one was ready to punch her for it...and that made her think he was their leader. He'd been the only one to really address her and speak for the class. But as he approached her, the others cheering him on, he met her eyes and tried to cow her with a look. She met his gaze coolly; high school boys like this had never scared her, not even when she'd been in high school.

And then another voice yelled his name, and it had been a command. “Tsucchi!” Immediately the room got quiet and Tsucchi looked back at the boy whose head was on his desk. “Stop it.”

“But...”

“It's lame fighting against a female teacher.”

Tsucchi went back to his seat, and the apparent leader of 3D sat up and watched her for a moment before getting bored and starting up a card game with his friends.

Yabuki Hayato. She would have to remember him.

 

After that she tried to get to know them, to learn their hopes, dreams or plans for the future. All they wanted to do was make comments about how lame she looked, or how she was a disgrace to womanhood...and that even if she wore a mini-skirt they wouldn't want to see her legs.

Brats.

xxx

Shin was waiting for her outside Kurogin's front gate, leaning against the wall, watching the students leave the school. Eventually a particularly rowdy group walked past him, all of them giving him evil glares and sneering at him. The girls from Momo high across the street scattered at the sight of the rough looking teens. Shin met the leader's eyes though; he could pick him out on sight, gave him a bored look and then dismissed the kid with a snort. His friends dragged him away with only a little protest.

Then she stepped through the open gate, preoccupied with a piece of paper in her hand...uh oh. It was already starting. She had found a new cause among new students. Shin held back a smile, took a breath, and called out to her. “Oi, did you forget?”

She jumped a bit and looked up at him with a smile. “No, no. I didn't forget...but would you mind going with me while I run a few errands?”

“Something for one of your precious students?”

“Of course.”

“Then I'll call Grandpa and tell him we'll be late.”

 

As they walked to the Odagiri residence she told him about her first day at Kurogin. She ranted some; that this new class of seniors wasn't even on the same level as the kindergarteners she'd left behind.

“Are they worse than us?” He asked with a smile.

She sighed with regret. “It’s possible...but...the worst shock wasn't the students.”

“Oh? What was?”

“Sawatari is head teacher.”

He blinked. “Old monkey-face?”

She elbowed him and it only stung a little, he was building up a resistance to her hits. “Oi, don't call him monkey-face...even if it’s a little true.” They shared a smile. “Anyway...Odagiri got in a fight with 3D's leader, Yabuki. And since Odagiri's father is some big shot a deal was made.”

“What sort of deal?”

“That Odagiri not come to school anymore, but still get his diploma.”

“That sounds-”

“Ridiculous!” She exclaimed. “Right?”

Shin smiled at her. “I was going to say that sounds like something my father would have done to save face.”

Yankumi gave him a thoughtful look. “You think maybe his situation is like yours was?”

“Maybe.”

“Then I definitely have to help him. Will you support me?”

He snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “In all things. As long as he doesn't fall in love with you.”

“Eh? Why would a student fall in love-?” She blinked and looked at him. “Oh...right. Well I haven't even met him yet, and even if he does, I love you and no one else.”

He grinned...and then they froze...because the Odagiri residence was right in front of them...and it was huge. Shin stared. “He's definitely in a situation like mine.”

“You can tell just by looking at the house?”

“It looks cold.”

“Excuse me.” They turned to see a middle-aged woman approach them. “Do you have some business here?”

He released her so she could introduce herself to the woman. “Hello, I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko, Kurogin's class 3D adviser.”

“You're the Young Master's teacher?”

“Young Master?” Kumiko shot him a look. Young Master wasn't a phrase you heard everyday...at least if you weren't Yakuza, this woman obviously worked for the family...which meant Shin should probably do some investigating.

The woman continued, oblivious to their mental debate. “Nobody is home at the moment and the Young Master only comes home in the morning.” They shared another look; things were starting to look shady. They thanked her and let her get on with her work, and as they walked away Yankumi gave him an apologetic smile.

“Would you mind if I went on my own for a bit?”

“Going to search for him?”

“Yeah...and I know you have your studies.”

“Kumiko, I don't mind running around with you, searching for your precious student. I like running beside you.”

She grinned up at him. “There's not going to be any running, just walking. And your law degree is important, remember.”

“Yeah. Call me if you need me.”

“Mmm. Thank you for understanding Shin.”

“Of course. I know you.” He gave her a kiss, and they parted ways. She was right, he did have his studies to get back too...but he also had some unrelated research to do now. He wanted to be prepared, just in case Yankumi got in over her head. If Odagiri's father was a big shot the same way Shin's was… they might need an advantage later.

xxx

He couldn't stand that woman, that new teacher Yamaguchi. She acted nice and like she wanted to understand them, butting in, putting her nose where it didn't belong. It was none of her business. None of it. And anyone talking about Ryu pissed him off, the sting of his former best friend's betrayal was still fresh.

It felt like it always would be.

They would be rid of Yamaguchi soon enough, and then Sawatari would have to find another trash teacher.

Or so he thought.

When she approached them in the pool hall and stopped Tsuchii and the others from bullying money out of some wimp it shocked him. Not because she intervened...but because when she grabbed Tsuchii's wrist he couldn't seem to pull away. It sent a chill through him. Tsuchii was strong, not as strong as Hayato, but still strong and he couldn't break out of this tiny dorky woman's grip.

What the hell was she?

So when she asked about Ryu again, he played a trick on her, told his lie about where she would find Ryu with a sweet smile on his face. She fell for it, and they laughed when she practically skipped off.

Maybe they'd manage to run her off after all.

xxx

She was gone for hours. Long enough that Minoru and Tetsu were starting to panic, fearing she was in some sort of trouble. The scenarios they came up with were ridiculous and far fetched...but the glares Tetsu kept aiming at him were serious indeed. He still hadn't forgiven Shin for winning Kumiko's heart.

“You should have stayed with her.”

Shin looked up from his assignment and raised a brow. “You know how strong she is, she's capable of taking care of herself. Things aren't serious enough that anyone needs to step in.”

“But-”

“I told her to call me if she needs help.” And that was the kicker...because the only person she ever called for help was Shin. Tetsu left in a huff and Shin sighed.

“Give him time.” Ryuichiro told him. “Eventually he will forgive you.”

“That day can't come soon enough.” Shin muttered. “Boss, have you heard the name Odagiri?”

The old man looked thoughtful, brow furrowed, and nodded. “It does sound familiar. Why?”

“It’s the family name of the student Yankumi is trying to round up. His father is some big shot, and they have house...big and cold like my family's.”

“Oh, sounds troublesome.”

“Yeah, that was my thought.”

 

When she finally came home she was full of fire and determination...and headed straight for the wanted ads proclaiming that she would do anything to help her precious student. Even get him out of debt so he could stop working and go back to school. Shin listened to her explain everything, from the trick Yabuki had played on her which left her at a bus stop in the middle of nowhere, to the story Odagiri had told her. That he wanted to come back to school, but couldn't until he paid back the money he owed the people he was working for.

“How much do you need?”

She blushed a little. * “300,000 yen.”

“Grandpa can loan it to you, or I can.”

He didn't flinch when she glared at him. “No! I have to earn it myself so he'll know I'm serious about helping him, that I'll do anything to protect him...I promised him that I wouldn't betray him. This is how I'll keep that promise.”

The whole thing sounded shady though possible. “I understand, just let me know if you change your mind.”

“I won't.”

“I know...but I had to offer. Other than in debt, how is he?”

“He's a lot like you. He's cold towards adults, teachers especially. He told me to stop it with the nice words, that when push came to shove teachers always protect themselves.”

Shin snorted. “You'll convince him otherwise, you always do.”

xxx

The next morning after Shin saw Kumiko off he got a call from Kuma on his cell. “Kuma?”

“Shin, Yankumi was just here.”

“And?”

“She asked me if I could hire her as a part timer...what's going on?”

Shin sighed. “One of her new students at Kurogin is in trouble and told her he needed money to get out of it.”

“That sounds like a lie.”

Shin agreed with him. “I think so too, but you know Yankumi.”

“Yeah. She'll do things her own way...and she'll get through to him like she did with us.”

“I think so too...I just don't want her to get hurt.”

“But she's so strong; I don't think anyone could hurt her.”

“Kuma, not that kind of hurt.”

Kuma was quiet for a second, but when he spoke again his voice was softer. “Oh...if they do hurt her...you want help beating them up?”

Shin laughed. “No, I don't think it will come to that...but thanks for calling and for offering.”

“Its Yankumi you know? If she needs help I'll do everything I can. Noda, Uchi and Minami will want to help too.”

“I know. Oi, I'll come eat ramen soon.”

“I'll be waiting.”

xxx

That second day started out shaky, if it hadn't been for Kujo-sensei she'd have fallen backwards down those steps and really injured herself. He'd been quick to act though and caught her before she hit the ground.

At first he thought maybe she'd been light headed and offered to take her to the hospital. She'd assured him she'd simply hadn't been paying attention, worrying about one of her precious students. One thing led to another, and they ended up walking to school together, which was only logical since he was teaching at the girl’s school across the street.

Before parting ways they made vague plans to get together for a drink with the other teachers, though she told him she'd invite her fiancé to come along if they did. His smile brightened at that and he assured her that he'd loved to meet him.

It was an interesting morning anyway.

 

Of course one of the first things she had to do was defend one of her students, Sakaguchi, from head teacher. Why did that guy have to pick fights with her kids anyway, at Shirokin and here, always calling them trash. The bastard.

Then Sawatari had the nerve to scold her for trying to help Odagiri. Some days she really couldn't comprehend how such a non-understanding person had become a teacher. Telling her it was pointless to teach such wild students, didn't he remember the wonders she'd worked at Shirokin. Ugh!

 

Then again...her current students wouldn't even say hello to her...and when she lost her temper...they walked out on her.

xxx

Hayato didn't think it was possible to hate someone else the way he hated Ryu. But that Yamaguchi pissed him off so bad. Every time she tried to talk nice to them in class, smiling sweetly at them...always up beat and cheerful.

They'd break her yet.

It was that hate that allowed him to laugh at her when they saw her using a jack hammer at a construction site one night. Hyuuga made some comment, wondering if she had a guy to support, and Hayato agreed that was probably the case.

What sort of teacher pretended to be so dedicated to their students and then did work like this on the side?

xxx

Over the next several days Yankumi worked late and came home exhausted and dirty. She'd found a part time job working construction; Shin had heard it from Kuma because Kumiko wouldn't tell him what she was doing to earn the money. Just that it wasn't shady and she quit when she had enough, all smiles because she was going to rescue her precious student.

Kuma called again. He'd seen Yankumi leaving a club through its backdoor and hadn't heard him call out to her. Already concerned he went inside and overheard everything from the men who ran the club...and the Odagiri kid was even bragging. Saying that the teacher was an idiot...and good old Kuma...when Odagiri tried to pay him for the ramen with the money their Yankumi had earned, refused to take it. He told Odagiri to pay him back when he'd earned the money himself. Instead of using what Yankumi had earned working construction every night.

Good old Kuma. When it came to Yankumi and money he didn't hold back his anger. Not after he took that money from Monkey-face back in high school and got his first scolding from Yankumi. And because of Kuma's phone call, Shin was prepared for the state of mind she'd be in. Never before had a student betrayed her so badly.

When she came home that night, with tears streaming down her face; the sight of her sent most of the men into a panic, especially Tetsu and Minoru. She didn't say a word, just went straight up to her room. Shin didn't go up until after Ryuichiro came back down and gave him a nod.

She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the support post, still crying. Shin didn't say anything and just sat beside her and waited...and just a few seconds later her head was on his shoulder and her sobs continued. If he could do only this much for her that was enough.

But if Odagiri ever put her in this state again he was a dead man.

xxx

The next morning Odagiri approached her on her way to Kurogin, and her heart lifted a bit as he grew closer.

“I used some of it but, I'll definitely return the rest to you.” He held the money out to her. She accepted it. “Don't ever come near me again.” And then he turned and walked away.

She couldn't just leave it at that though. “Are they really your friends?” Her voice carried and she hoped they reached more than his ears, she hoped she reached his heart too. “Is that really where you belong? Sorry, but I'm not the kind of teacher who does as she's told by her students. I didn't become a teacher with such half-hearted feelings. I won't give up until you come to school!”

Maybe it worked...maybe she'd just have to try harder. But she definitely wouldn't give up on him.

xxx

Shin was just leaving campus when his cell rang, it was Kuma again. “Shin.”

The tone set him on edge. “What is it?”

“Yankumi's gone to beat up those shady guys. She must have gotten through to Odagiri because he tried to quit...and they wouldn't let him.”

Ah, so that's what happened. “She's gone to rescue him.”

“Yeah. Thought you should know.”

“Thanks Kuma.” He hung up and called one of their people who had a club in the same area. “This is Sawada. What can you tell me about the men who run Frentzen, do they belong to any of the *gumi?”

The voice on the other end was surprised. “Eh? Those punks? Nah. They're just a bunch of wannabes. Why? What's up Young Master Red Lion?”

He rolled his eyes at the nickname. “They've bullied one of Ojou's students and she's gone to beat them up. Just wanted to make sure we weren't starting a war.”

“Ah, our Ojou is a force to be reckoned with...like a lioness protecting her cubs.” That was the most unsubtle hint he'd ever heard. “You need to marry her soon Young Master.”

Shin sighed. “That's the plan. Thank you.”

“Of course Young Master.”

Shin hung up. Sheesh. You have one fight, come home covered in blood, most of it your own, and you earn a ridiculous nick name. In his case it was Oedo's Red Lion. The man who didn't fear the sight of blood, least of all his own. The Yakuza were crazy...but they were his kind of crazy.

xxx

Ryu hadn't expected anyone to save him, least of all that plain looking teacher. But she did. She broke open the door of the warehouse...and beat up his employers. In fact she tossed them around like they were nothing. He'd never seen anyone that strong before...

And then he passed out.

When he woke up she was dabbing a handkerchief at his bloodied lip...acting like nothing special had happened. Like she ran around beating up thugs who hurt her students all the time. Like it was a normal thing to do. Even after he'd deceived her.

All because she'd promised to protect him.

It was ridiculous...but now he owed her.

Damn.

xxx

Shin found her on a hillside, tending a boy's wounds, and for a moment he was taken back to the first time he'd seen her fight. Taking on the high school punks that had beaten him and Minami into the ground. They'd run off screaming and Yankumi had carried them to a place just like this to tend their wounds.

Shin waited for the boy to wake up, but didn't try to listen to what they said when he did. If he was anything like Shin had been two years ago he could guess how the conversation was going. Odagiri probably didn't trust teachers...and Kumiko would insist that she was a teacher who would always protect him.

Odagiri walked away in the opposite direction, never seeing Shin standing where he was. She did though and joined him, looking guilty. “I got into a fight.”

“I know.”

“Kuma called you, didn't he?”

“Yep.”

She pouted and folded her arms. “I handled it just fine.”

“He was worried...and I double checked.”

Yankumi blinked, confused. “Double checked? On what?”

He folded his arms and mimicked her pose. “I wanted to be sure those guys weren't part of another clan. It would be bad if you started a war without realizing it.”

Her eyes got wide. “Oops...they weren't were they?”

“No. They weren't part of any group.”

“Oh. Good.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Shall we go home?”

“Of course...you know you really should move in.”

He smirked as she slipped her hand in his. “I already have.”

“Eh? When did you do that?”

“While you were working construction.”

xxx

  


Hayato felt that endless anger and hurt boiling in him at the sight of Ryu walking onto school grounds. They met him halfway, and Ryu didn't say anything...so Hayato did.

“Long time no see.” Ryu only met his gaze for a moment before looking away. “What do you want now?” Ryu met his eyes again but stayed quiet...and that anger boiled over. “I haven't forgiven you.” And he hit him...and just like before Ryu came charging back.

  


The next thing he knew all of 3D was in mob formation while he and Ryu tried to tear one another apart. And then...and then...”Stop it already!” Water fell on them from above.

They stopped and looked up; Yamaguchi was standing on the roof, an empty bucket in her hands. How the hell had she gotten up there so fast? “What do you think you're doing?” He yelled at her.

“Good, now we have everyone. Listen up. You're not going to graduate as you are now. You don't have any good memories or hopes for the future. Until then I won't let you go so easily. I'll teach you how important your high school lives will be when you look back on them in the future. Prepare yourselves.”

She was crazy.

xxx

Yankumi came home the next day all smiles again.

“How did it go?”

“Odagiri came to school!”

“That's good.”

Her smile faded a little. “But Yabuki punched him in the face the moment he saw him. Something happened between those two...I just don't know what.”

Shin grinned. “I'm sure you'll figure it out. Did anything else happen?”

“Not really. Though... one of the other teachers seems to like me.”

He frowned. “Should I be worried?”

Kumiko let out a snort of disbelief. “Nah. He doesn't stand a chance, I'm not interested anyway.” She grinned mischievously. “You know, Sawatari doesn't know we're engaged...what do you think his reaction will be when he finds out?”

Shin returned the smirk. “He'll probably have a stroke.”

XXX

*300,000 yen is about $3,000  
*gumi is another way of saying clan


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 4783
> 
> Note 1: There's a point in this chapter where Kumiko and Yabuki Hayato duel...and instead of making screenshots of the fight I just cut the clip from the episode and put it up on youtube. Its a little over 3 minutes long.
> 
> Note 2: I mentioned a couple of characters from another drama, My Boss My Hero, but they haven't actually appeared...anyway...don't own them either.

XXX

Eh… talk about close. If Baba-sensei hadn't stepped in that dog crap he'd be walking to school with her and Shiratori-sensei. Yankumi still hadn't found a way to tell him that not only was she not interested in him, but that she was engaged. So while he hopped away screaming about the crap on his shoe she and Shiratori-sensei made a quick getaway, pretending they didn't know the strange man hopping around.

 

School started as it did every day, her students were loud and boisterous...but at least they were answering when she took roll. That was an improvement she hadn't even expected this soon. Odagiri even showed up, which was the first change, and she smiled at him as he walked in. Even though she reprimanded him for being tardy.

“Odagiri, if you're late three times, it counts as an absence. I have no intention of treating you special, keep that in mind.”

He didn't say anything, just took a seat in front, as far from Yabuki as he could get.

 

Class proceeded as normal. The boys played games and wasted time...she, however, followed Odagiri up to the roof. Hoping to get an idea about his state of mind. She tried asking him how it felt to be back in school...his reply had been 'Nothing'...and then he started asking questions.

“Why are you so strong at fighting?” Oh crap...she'd really hoped he'd been knocked out and hadn't seen any of that. “Where did you learn to fight?”

Eee! This was bad! She tried not to panic and lied with all her might. “What are you talking about? You were probably dreaming after being beaten up by those guys.” His expression didn't change, maybe he was buying it? “There's no way a cute person like me with such a nice, small and slender body could be strong.”

“What does having a nice body have to do with fighting?”

Um...oops? “I guess it doesn't have anything to do with it.”

He sneered at her. “Besides, you don't have a nice body.” And he turned and walked away, leaving her alone on the roof.

“So cold...and mean!” She called after him, though she was sure he couldn't hear her.

 

Nevertheless she was determined to repair whatever damage had happened between Odagiri and Yabuki. Whatever it took she'd make them friends again so they could all have life lasting memories of their days in high school. And while she was explaining her plan to the other teachers she got the perfect idea!

 

Or maybe not so perfect. No one wanted to play soccer with her and they all ended up leaving her alone on the field. Brats.

But before they left...Takeda told her why Yabuki was mad at Odagiri.

xxx

“Any progress today?”

They were eating dinner together with everyone, Shin sitting at the head of the table as he often did at Ryuichiro's insistence. Kumiko sat to his right, Ryuichirio to his left, the others lining the sides of the table.

Kumiko nodded. “Takeda talked to me today about what happened between Odagiri and Yabuki. The five of them were supposed to have a fight with five students from Ara High.”

“Basically have a duel?” Ryuichiro asked.

“Yeah. It seems 3D and Ara High have been having problems for a while.”

Shin grinned. “Sounds familiar.”

Wakamatsu nodded his own understanding. “This was something they needed to settle before they graduated then.”

“Right.” She sighed. “But for some reason, before the duel, Odagiri went to see the leader of Ara High alone and apologized.”

Most of them stared, almost in horror; Sugawara was the first to voice his disgust. “What a shameful guy.”

Again Wakamatsu nodded. “Apologizing right before the duel. It'll bring disgrace to the gang.”

Shin held in his laughter when Yankumi spoke. “A gang is a gang, but this is just 3D.”

“Right...sorry.”

He cleared his throat. “But to those kids it’s not.”

“You speaking from experience?” She asked with a smile.

“Something like that.”

“There's a difference though Shin, you only fought if you had no other choice...I've always liked that about you.” They shared a look, one filled with memories of high school squabbles. “Anyway, that infuriated Yabuki...and they fought...and have been angry with each other ever since.”

“Do you know why Odagiri apologized?”

She shook her head. “No, Takeda didn't tell me that.”

Tetsu sent a little glare toward Shin. “If Minoru did something like that...I wouldn't forgive him either.”

Minoru gave Tetsu a disgruntled and horrified look. “I'd never do something like that.”

Shin met Tetsu's glare. “Everyone has a reason for everything they do.”

Ryuichiro spoke up next, probably to keep him and Tetsu from fighting and to calm everyone down. “Tetsu, your honor is important...but there are a lot of other things more important than that.”

Everyone looked confused and Kumiko asked; “Things more important than honor?”

“Our lives and health. We as family are more important to Grandfather than his honor.” Shin met the old man's eyes and they shared a look of perfect understanding.

“Exactly.” When all gave Ryuichiro looks of wonder and respect...and then looked at Shin the same way...it was good.

“So...Odagiri may have done what he did...to protect his friends.”

Shin nodded. “Something like that.”

 

Later that night as she was preparing her lesson plan for the next day Shin sat across from her at the kotatsu and settled in to do his own work. They worked in silence for quite some time, but eventually Kumiko looked up and cleared her throat.

“Shin?”

“Hmm?

“You think I have a nice body right?” She was blushing as she asked.

“Yes...”

There was a dangerous glint in her eyes. “I don't like how you said that.”

He grinned. “Well my opinion is biased because I love you.”

She looked down with a smile, dangerous glint gone. “Oh.”

“Which student said you didn't have a nice body?”

At that she gave him wide eyes and shook her head. “It’s just the usual opinion, no one in particular said anything.”

Which meant that someone had. “I won't kill them if you give me a name...I'll just keep them in mind.”

“And that's worrisome...it doesn't matter. As long as you like the way I look.”

He shook his head. “Are you happy with your looks?” She frowned and nodded. “Then that's what matters.” And he considered the matter settled when she smiled at him.

xxx

Ryu wasted as much time as he could, anything to avoid his father when he got home, however he didn't expect Takeda to be waiting for him on his usual route. “Take?”

“Hi.” The shorter boy gave a little wave and smile.

Ryu picked up his pace a little, worried now, and moved closer to his friend. “What's wrong?”

Takeda shrugged. “Well...I'm glad your back. In school...I was worried you never would.” They both had trouble meeting eyes for a moment. “Maybe I should tell everyone what really happened.”

He shook his head. “Don't. Telling them is unnecessary. Let it be.” Takeda didn't look satisfied with that, but it would have to do. Ryu walked past him and gave his shoulder a pat. “Go home before you catch a cold.”

“See you tomorrow Ryu!” Take called after him.

 

Ryu made it all the way home without running into anyone else, and managed to sneak inside and avoid his parents entirely. Lucky.

xxx

Hayato kept going in circles in his mind. His anger with Ryu and Yamaguchi going round and round, filling his head, making him madder by the moment. Ryu's betrayal, the way he had gone behind Hayato's back to bow down to those Ara High punks. Yamaguchi's fearlessness...she was hiding who and what she was he just knew it. When she had grabbed Tsucchi he hadn't been able to break free. 

With all that in his head, Hayato was relieved when they saw the Ara High guys bullying Shimada from class A. He'd finally get some closure by pummeling them, and let Shibuya from Ara High know who the real leader of Kurogin was. Him. Yabuki Hayato.

xxx

It was the second day she'd walked to school with Kujo-sensei...and while he was nice and sweet...he was no Sawada Shin. However...meeting him again with all those ridiculous pictures on her back...She was going to kill the brats that put them there, making her look stupid in front of a fellow teacher. The “I'm single, can I help you?” sign was too much. There was a pop quiz in their future. She wasn't single dammit; she hadn't been in a long time.

He'd been understanding though and hadn't laughed at her and simply kept her company on the way to their respective schools. And, of course when she got there, there was more trouble.

“Yamaguchi-sensei.”

She looked up at Sawatari head teacher as he approached her in a rush. “Good morning.”

He didn't return her greeting and got straight to the issue that was bothering him. “I heard from people in the neighborhood that last night students from Kurogin and Ara High were fighting. Please find out who did this.”

“How do you know it was my students? There are a lot of kids here.”

“You could ask them who won the fight.” Shiratori-sensei suggested. “They might feel like bragging and tell you all about it.”

 

And wouldn't you know it worked. The one time she'd have preferred they lie and they tell the truth.

“Why are you asking us that?” Yabuki wanted to know.

She stepped from behind the podium and instead of answering him, she asked another question. “What was the reason for the fight?”

Tsuchiya was the one who answered. “They were picking on Class A's Shimada...we just helped him out.”

Ah. That wasn't so bad. “You can be nice can't you...okay...since there was a good reason for it I can overlook it.”

Almost as if he was ignoring her, and he probably was; Yabuki went on to brag a little. “We can't let Ara High act big.”

Yankumi sighed a little. “Just don't be too rash, you might get expelled.”

Yabuki laughed her off. “We can't fight if we're afraid of something like that.” His laughter faded and his eyes grew sharp with anger as his gaze leveled on Odagiri in the front. “It’s different for a certain coward over there.”

Odagiri turned his head to look back at Yabuki, eyes hurt, but he didn't say anything. She could feel her heart hurt for both of them and knew that Takeda hadn't told her the whole story, whatever it was. Odagiri looked away while Yabuki kept glaring...and Takeda looked sad.

Yabuki spoke again, full of himself and his own righteousness. “A man is useless if he isn't strong.”

And really...she couldn't help herself. She laughed at him, it started as a snort and ended in a full on giggle. “Being strong doesn't mean you can fight.” And now that glare was aimed at her. “Even kindergarteners can fight.” Those words got the class riled up a little, finally upset about being compared to little kids. She ignored their jibes and stepped back behind the podium. “We're starting class, get out your books.”

She just barely heard Yabuki's voice; “Don't kid around.” And then his math book was hurling through the air at her. Yankumi looked up just as it whizzed past her head and hit the chalkboard behind her, she met his eyes before retrieving it from the floor and slowly walked it back to him.

“Don't treat things so roughly.” To punctuate her words she carefully placed the book on his desk. Then she started to walk back to her place.

Before she got there though, Yabuki stood and called after her. “Today at four...” She turned to look at him. “...come to the river beach.”

“Sorry, but I don't date my students, and such a rude way of asking.”

He was still glaring at her. “I'm not asking you out...I'm asking you for a duel.”

Crap...the class looked as shocked as she felt. This had to be the first time Yabuki had ever pulled this sort of stunt...and it was certainly the first time a student had ever challenged her like this.

He continued, despite everyone's collective shock. “If you win I'll do whatever you say. If I win...don't ever boss us around.” And he walked out.

Shit. Shit shit shit. How was she going to get out of this one?

 

Thank god for cops on bicycles. If one hadn't been passing by when she and Yabuki were getting ready to throw down she'd have had to fight him in front of the entire class. Instead she'd yelled at them all to run so none of them, her included, would be caught by the cop.

However she and Yabuki had ended up running together and had hid at the Shirokin Shrine. They both came out of hiding, her relieved that they hadn't been caught, him wondering why they'd had to run in the first place.

She shrugged. “You could call it habit or instinct.” Besides, how would she explain to the cops that she and her student were dueling...how would she explain that to Shin if he had to come bail her out?

“Whatever.” He threw his jacket to the ground, just as he had at the river and turned to face her. Ah crap...he still wanted to fight. “Don't go easy on me.”

“You still want to duel? Why do we need to do this? We're teacher and student.”

“I hate teachers! All they do is lecture others, and then run away as soon as things get bad. You're the same and I'm going to prove it.” He was glaring at her again, boy he did that well. “I won't trust teachers.” Those words were so familiar. Odagiri had told her the same thing...and two years ago at Shirokin...Shin had as well.

Damn all the shitty teachers in the world.

She sighed with regret. “Sorry...but I'm not going to fight one of my students.”

“I won't care, even if you get hurt.” And he came at her.

She threw her bag at him and he smacked it away before launching a punch at her, one that she dodged easily. He came at her again and she grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, he slipped away and came again, she pushed him to the ground.

Yabuki was a determined one and was up again, coming at her, always coming at her like a bull. He aimed a kick at her head, and she dodged, he ended up on the ground again and she tried to talk him out of this. “Listen Yabuki. Being strong at fighting-” She had to push him to the ground again. “-doesn't mean you're strong as a person.” Again he came at her, this time she didn't touch him, only dodged and he fell to the dirt. “Physical strength doesn't determine how strong you are. They're not one and the same.”

He got to his feet and she twisted his arm behind his back again. “You still want to do this?”

“Shut up!”

She pushed him away, to the ground once more. “If you still don't get it...then I don't have a choice do I?”

One more time he got up. One more time he came at her.

This time she didn't dodge or push him to the ground. She hit him, her fist hitting his stomach and stopping him in his tracks. He fell to the ground again, and this time he stayed, coughing and gasping.

“There a lot of guys out there who are stronger than you at fighting. Measuring yourself like that is meaningless. As long as you have the strength to protect what's important to you...that's all you really need.” He looked up at her...and finally she saw a flicker of understanding in his eyes. “There are many ways of achieving that.” Why did she have to hit him to get through to him? He sat up and the glare was back, but it wasn't as fierce, he really did understand. “Alright then. I'll see you at school.”

She turned from him and walked away, stopping only to grab her bag from the ground. 

xxx

“I'm a horrible person and the sun god should strike me down.” Kumiko announced as she entered the house. Most of the others gave her horrified looks, Ryuichiro snorted, and Shin only frowned.

“Why?”

“I hit one of my precious students!” She yelled.

Shin took her bag from her and led her to a cushion. “You've hit students before. Kuma and Noda both survived.”

“Kuma stole money and Noda snitched on Fujiyama-sensei...this was different!”

“How?”

She was sitting beside him now, still distraught. “It wasn't just a hit! We fought! He challenged me to a duel and I couldn't get out of it!”

He thought about that. “Odagiri doesn't sound like the kind to demand duels...so I'm guessing it was Yabuki?”

“Yes! And no matter how many times I threw him to the ground he got back up and came at me all over again...and while he was on the ground I kept trying to talk him out of the stupid fight and he wouldn't listen so I had to hit him!” She threw her hair ties to the floor and huffed. “Why do some men have to have sense literally beaten into them before they understand something so simple?”

“Does he understand now?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

“How many times did you hit him?”

“...just once.”

He smiled at her. “Then I think it was worth it. One punch that he survived and he understood what you were trying to tell him.”

“But-”

“He did survive it right? You held back?”

“Of course I held back! I didn't want to kill him!”

Shin leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. “Then stop worrying. He'll be fine.”

xxx

“So noisy first thing in the morning.” Hayato grumbled to himself. It had taken him a while to get home the day before due to the major hit Yamaguchi had given him. And this morning he was still feeling the punch to the gut with every breath, so he'd walked a little slower than normal. Which made him late, and he missed out on whatever had gotten his friends so riled up.

“They were beaten up by the guys Hayato and the others took care of last time.”

He blinked and peeked into the room through one of the broken windows. A group of his classmates were indeed roughed up...damn those Ara High guys. Couldn't they leave well enough alone? What the hell was wrong with them?

“It’s fine with us. We'll pay them back this time.” Hyuuga told the teachers standing there, Sawatari, Inuzuka, and Yamaguchi. Perfect.

It devolved from there, several of his classmates announcing they were going on a raid as soon as he got there...so he held back...wondering just what he should do. Sawatari threatened them with expulsion and told them he didn't care what happened to them and went storming out with Inuzuka trailing behind him. Still Hayato stayed where he was; wanting to see what Yamaguchi would do...besides...she'd beaten him. If he stepped inside he'd have to do as she said.

“Just calm down for now.” But no one listened to her, they were too riled up, still yelling about a raid, and taking care of Ara High...

And then Ryu spoke out, yelled at them for the first time since he'd come back. “What will you accomplish if you do that?”

Hyuuga was glaring at Ryu. “We have to put an end to this.”

“We can't keep competing with them.” Tsucchi announced. “Don't go and bow your head behind our backs this time...” Ryu looked away with those words.

“This would have ended already if you hadn't done that.” Hyuuga told him, Ryu didn't have anything to say to that. The two of them went on, scolding Ryu, talking down to him...and then something interesting happened. Takeda spoke up, not something he often did.

“You're wrong!”

“Take!” Ryu's voice shot out; a warning. What the hell?

Take didn't stop. “He didn't do anything wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi asked.

Takeda took a breath and let everything out. “What happened then was my fault.”

“Take.” This time Ryu's voice was more a pleading than a warning...and it washed away a little of Hayato's anger.

“When the duel was set between our schools, I got scared. I didn't want to do it...I'm not as strong as everyone else. I definitely can't keep up with Hayato or Ryu, and I didn't know what I'd do if I got expelled. I wasn't afraid of that before, but I've come so far since then...we graduate this year...and even my mom didn't think I could go this far. She's really happy that I proved her wrong you know? She's proud of me, so I didn't want to let her down.” He smiled, eyes tearing up. “Lame I know, so I asked Ryu what to do...he's the smartest and wisest of us...and he told me not to worry...that' he'd take care of it.”

Shit. Hayato slumped against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. All this time...he'd been mad at Ryu for no reason. God...if Ryu had just said something, told him WHY he had bowed to Ara High. Why hadn't he...shit. SHIT!

“Ryu is not a traitor!” He apologized to Ryu...and Ryu told him not to...and with the anger all gone the others had no idea what to do. But he did.

He knew just what he had to do.

 

Hayato called them out, Ara High's group, and met them in a place where their fight wouldn't be disturbed. He walked into that warehouse, where an entire class of Ara High punks was there to greet him.

This was going to hurt.

“You're alone?”

He didn't answer. “I have a request.”

“Request?”

“Let's make this the end. The end of this conflict between Kurogin and Ara High. And don't ever lay a hand on anyone from our school again.”

“Fine. So? Where's your friends?”

“I'm enough to take on all of you.” He told them...and they laughed at him...of course they would. And it started. He dodged the first punch, and kicked the second guy to the ground, but he only got a few hits in after that before he hit the ground. They lifted him up and their leader was going to hit him in the face.

“All you do is talk big.” But before he could hit him Ryu was there, having snuck in while everyone's attention was on Hayato. He grabbed the guy's wrist and stared him down. “Odagiri, what are you doing here?”

But Ryu didn't talk to him; instead he looked at Hayato...and scolded him. “Hayato...don't go off and do something like this.” He pulled the Ara guy away and the fight started again. He did better this time around, but then he always did better when Ryu was at his back.

And with every punch he made, every kick he managed, and every hit he took, his anger at Ryu and the entire situation faded. Like it had never been. This was the way it was supposed to be, him and Ryu taking on the world back to back. Even when they both hit the ground and were being beaten his anger was completely gone.

Then Yamaguchi got there and basically saved the day. She'd taken her hair down and glasses off, and when the mob faced her she called them out and called them cowards. They laughed at her when she introduced herself as their teacher...and then she beat the crap out of a few of them and the rest ran away in terror.

 

Yamaguchi and the others got them moved, since they couldn't walk on their own, to the nearby river bank where she patched them up as best she could without any real supplies. Then she started to scold him.

“You shouldn't be so rash, going off on your own like that.”

He grunted. “I didn't have a choice. I had to put an end to it.” He struggled to sit up. “It wasn't going to end.” She sighed but didn't say anything. “I'm 3D's leader. I had to do it.” He let out a sigh of his own, which kind of hurt with all the injuries. “This is my way of doing things. This is all I could do.”

“Yabuki, that's fine. You weren't wrong, not today.” She smiled at them. “You two are just the same.”

“Give me a break.” He grumbled.

Ryu seemed just as disgruntled. “We're nothing alike.”

“You used different methods, but the end result was the same, you protected your friends. I can't be mad about that.” The next thing they knew she was jumping up and encouraging them to run back to school with her toward the afternoon sun.

Not that they could run, he and Ryu wouldn't be going anywhere at any sort of speed. So while she was jumping around and yelling encouragement...Hayato said something that needed to be said.

“Sorry.”

Ryu looked at him, their eyes met...and everything was okay again.

xxx

“Shin! Shin! I did it! They're friends again!” Yankumi cheered as she rushed in, taking as little time switching shoes as possible.

He looked up from his work and didn't even bother trying to dodge her as she tackled him in a hug. “You're in a good mood. Things finally coming together?”

“Yes! My punch got through to Yabuki after all! And Takeda told everyone what really happened...and at first we didn't think Yabuki heard it all, but he was in the hall when Takeda said it and he headed off to take on those Ara High punks all by himself. And then Odagiri went after him to help.” She sighed then and sat up a little so she was beside him and instead of sprawled all over him. “They were beaten up pretty badly.”

Shin grinned at her and gave her a kiss. “So? Will Ara High be giving them any more trouble?”

“Nope.”

“You beat them up huh?”

She smiled back. “Only a few of them, the rest ran away, but that's not the point! Odagiri and Yabuki are friends again and Yabuki even told Odagiri he was sorry! Isn't it great?”

“Yeah.”

Kumiko looked down at his paperwork. “Damn, I'm disturbing you from your school work.”

“No you're not. This is clan business.”

“Oh? Anything wrong?”

“Not that I can see, the clubs and businesses are all doing well.”

“Everyone's being taken care of then?”

“Yeah.”

“Any trouble from anyone?”

He started to shake his head, then decided not to. “Kanto's Eigekai.”

She sighed. “What's Makio-kun done now?”

Shin rubbed a hand over his face. “Is he really going to take over for his father as their third generation?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. His little brother Mikio is smarter.”

“I haven't met him.”

“That's because he was sick a lot when we were growing up, he's always had a weak body. So I think Makio-kun overcompensated so he could be strong for both of them...and let his brain go to waste. But...Makio is a better leader.”

“You sure about that?”

She nodded, and her eyes were worried. “Mikio doesn't care about people much. Makio has the better heart. Mikio is...cold. I can't really explain it. He makes me uneasy.”

Shin wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “I think you explained it just fine. Thank you.”

xxx


	4. Chapter Three

Shining Delinquent Dragon  
calikocat

Word count: 4022

A/N: I'm just barely mentioning episode four this chapter, episode three is the main focus.

XXX

She couldn't believe they'd skipped today, all five of them. The main group of 3D had dressed up some mannequins in their place and skipped. She'd thought they'd be there after everything...then again...maybe they needed a day of skipping and playing to rebond after their fight. In any case she'd let it go this time...but not the next time.

Still a little dejected she sat back at her desk in the office and started to work, however Shiratori-sensei spoke to her right away. “Yamaguchi-sensei, do you want to go drinking for a change of pace?”

“Huh?”

“There's a great place near the station and we haven't really bonded yet.”

Bonds were important after all, students weren't the only ones who needed them. “Hmm, we haven't, have we? I guess I can go.”

“Good, because I also invited Momogaoka Girls High's Kujo-sensei and his friend for a drink...so it will be two-two.” She winked.

“Ah...then maybe I better not...unless you mind me inviting someone along as well.”

“Oh? Who?”

“My fiancé.”

Shiratori-sensei gave her wide surprised eyes. “Eh? Yamaguchi-sensei! You're engaged?” 

There was a crash somewhere behind her, but Kumiko didn't bother to look, she had a feeling it was Baba-sensei. “Yep, do you mind?”

“No, invite him. He must be an interesting guy if he's going to marry you.”

“What exactly do you mean by that?”

xxx

She hadn't expected Baba-sensei to tag-along...he kept muttering something about not losing yet, or not being out of the running...checking out the competition. Who knows. Anyway, it was getting awkward with him there beside her and Kujo-sensei sitting across from them with Shiratori-sensei looking all couply.

“Eh, who's that cool looking guy?” Shiratori-sensei suddenly asked, looking somewhere behind her and Baba-sensei.

Kumiko turned to look and smiled, her savior had arrived. “Shin!” Help me! She yelled with her eyes. He grinned and she got up to meet him, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to their table. “Everyone this is my fiancé, Sawada Shin.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“This is Kujo-sensei from Momo High, and these are my coworkers Shiratori-sensei and Baba-sensei.” Everyone nodded to one another and they sat down. Shin sat beside Baba-sensei and Kumiko sat beside Shin. Phew.

Things really went well, except for the weird looks Baba-sensei kept giving her and Shin. They were talking about their hobbies and were starting to make plans to go see a match together sometime...when her phone rang.

“Excuse me.” She stepped away to answer it, getting a bad feeling when she saw the call was from Takeda. “What's wrong?”

“Um...Tsuchhi and Hyuuga were taken by the police...and they won't let them go.”

“Got it. On my way.” She hung up and put some money on the table. “Sorry everyone, we have to go. Something’s come up with my students. Shin? You mind tagging along?”

He shook his head. “No.” Then he stood and put his coat back on. “We can get something to eat on the way back so Minoru won't have to cook. I haven't seen Kuma in a while anyway.”

They made their apologies, and promised to talk more about going to a fight together before the two of them left. As they headed toward the police station Shin looked at her.

“Am I here as your fiancé, former student, or a law student?”

She smiled. “However you want to be introduced, but your knowledge of the law could come in handy tonight and be good practice for the future.”

“You afraid of scaring your students if they find out you're engaged?”

She huffed and pouted. “Everyone always seems so shocked when I tell them. You remember how Ucchi and the others reacted when we started dating. It’s ridiculous. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Minami.”

“So we'll introduce me as your former student who is currently studying law. How's that?”

“That sounds good. Thank you.”

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. “You're welcome.”

xxx

Shin walked slightly behind and to the right of her as they approached the three boys waiting for her. The smallest one in the middle pulled the other two closer, fear on his face as they came closer. He couldn't really blame the kid; Kumiko’s face was hard and furious, mad that they'd been interrupted. The other two were starting to look worried as well, and he could tell who was who from the descriptions Kumiko had given him. Odagiri Ryu was the slender one, Takeda was the short one, and Yabuki was the third, the one who had challenged her to a duel.

“What happened?” She asked in her calm before the storm voice. “Explain the details.”

They pulled themselves together, gave him a curious glance, and then Yabuki spoke. “We were on our way home from the arcade...”

They explained what happened; Tsucchi and Hyuuga had been stopped by the police for riding double on a bicycle...and then had been taken for bike thieves when they'd only borrowed the bike from someone else.

Shin looked to the boy standing a ways away from them. “Honda-san right?

“Yes.”

“Did they borrow the bike from you?”

“Ah, they threatened to beat me up if I didn't let them borrow it.”

Huh. “Do the cops know they threatened you?” Honda shook his head. “Good, you can go now, thank you for your cooperation.” Honda wheeled his bike away.

“We tried to explain, but as soon as they found out we were from Kurogin they took them in and wouldn't listen to us.”

“That's unreasonable! Alright! I'll get them back at all costs!” She started to march with purpose toward the building and Shin caught her arm and pulled her back.

“We're getting them out normally, that's why I'm here, remember?”

She blushed and nodded. “Sorry.”

The boys were giving them wide eyes and he nodded. “Let's go.”

 

Her voice was falsely sweet as she spoke to a patrolman at his desk. “I'm their homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi. I'm sorry for all the trouble they've caused.”

“The students are still being interrogated.”

Before any of them could speak up, Shin did. “You have no reason to hold them. They didn't steal the bike, but borrowed it. You should know that if you talked to the other boy who was here.”

“We did but-”

“They're underage and you have no proof of any crime, please release them to their teacher.”

“You sound like a lawyer.” A new voice laughed.

Shin turned to see a tall well built guy in a dark red leather jacket. “I'm a year away from obtaining my degree.”

“Oh? What's a law student like you hanging out with a hopeless bunch like this? These punks have a reputation you know?”

Shin snorted. “Two years ago I was just like them. I graduated from Shirokin.”

“Ah? Another hopeless case from a hopeless school is going to some third rate law school?”

“He's going to a first rate law school, and he graduated from Shirokin as Valedictorian.” Yankumi's voice was hard and low, her fists were clenched and ready for a fight.

“Yankumi.” Shin pulled her back and addressed the patrol man. “Let them go and we'll be on our way.” Then he whispered into her ear. “Take your students and wait for the others to be released.”

“Alright.” She led the boys away and the patrolman went with them...the detective eyed him.

“What's Oedo's Red Lion doing hanging out with a teacher?”

“My former teacher called me for help because I'm studying law and her students were being held by you.”

They stared at one another and the detective smirked at him. “Alright. Take those kids and get out of here. I guess you delinquents stick together after all.”

Shin didn't say anything, he just walked away.

xxx

 

In the end they got Tsucchi and Hyuuga back with little trouble and to cheer them up they took them all for ramen. Kuma welcomed them as he always did, happy to meet the new generation of students and visit with them.

“Extra meat is on the house.”

“You don't have to do that Kuma.” Shin told him.

“Don't worry about it.” Kuma waved him off after he gave them their food, putting the tray away before joining them. They sat there and listened to Yankumi as she talked to her students, and told them not to worry about the cop with the bad attitude. It all sounded so familiar, when the boys told her they didn't mind, that they had come to expect that kind of thing from all the adults they knew. They were used to being suspected of anything and everything.

It was Shirokin's 3D all over again, the look on Kuma's face showed he realized it too.

“It really surprised me though.” Takeda said. “When Yankumi showed up with such a man.”

“It was smart though.” Yabuki grinned. “Bringing a law student to help get them out.”

The next thing Shin knew they were giving up some of the meat from their ramen bowls and adding it to his and Kumiko's, thanking them for bailing them out. He grinned when Yankumi did.

 

Later that night, after she had gone to bed, Ryuichiro pulled him aside to talk. Their investigating had paid off.

xxx

When Kumiko came home the next day she confirmed that they'd be able to go to the K1 match with Shiratori-sensei and Kujo-sensei. She also looked at him seriously and said she had an important matter to discuss with him. Shin nodded, thinking she'd somehow found out about Odagiri's father.

“What is it?”

“Someone is impersonating my students.”

“Huh?”

“Students from two different schools showed up with weapons claiming that Yabuki and Odagiri had beaten them up.”

“That doesn't sound like them.”

She shook her head. “I know, and I asked them too...it seems someone's going around wearing the Kurogin uniform with a mask and claiming to be them. But they've made so many enemies at so many schools that they don't know who's framing them. Have you heard anything?”

Shin nodded. “There's been break-ins, small time stuff. Nothing related to any of the gumi though, at least no one's taking credit.”

“They wouldn't, not something as petty as that.” She stood. “I'm headed back out.”

“Worried they'll do something stupid?”

“A little.”

“Take care.”

“I will.” She left again and Ryuichiro poked his head in the room.

“You going after her?”

“I'm giving her a five minute head start. I can keep a better eye on things if I'm farther away.”

“Watch her back, and your own.”

“I will.”

xxx

That is how Shin ended up following his fiancée around town as she shadowed her students making sure they stayed out of trouble. When she caught the main group coming out of a pachinko parlor he kept his laughter in and kept following in silence. Though when that cop from the night before came swaggering to the playground where they had gathered he wanted to kick the bastard in the face.

That kind of adult was no good, suspecting kids just because they were loud, or looked different or had some sort of rep. He understood why it angered Yabuki and the others...but the way he talked to Kumiko pissed him off the most.

When she parted ways with them, he continued to shadow the boys...just in case. He had a bad feeling about all this. They didn't go home right away, and wandered around instead, ending up back at the park where they were confronted by a gang.

Shin listened to what he could and put together what had happened...their upperclassman, Kudo, who had been kicked out before had framed them. He wanted them in his gang and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The five of them were surrounded...and suddenly, with a word from Yabuki they scattered, though Odagiri was slower to move, seeming unfamiliar with the plan. Each went in a different direction, all of them getting away...but just in case...Shin followed Odagiri. This was lucky for Odagiri because some of them had circled around to cut off his escape while others tried to sneak up behind him.

The ones behind him were the guys that Shin knocked out first. Two years of learning the Oedo family business had left Shin a different person. He was faster; he had to be to run beside Kumiko. He was stronger; again, he had to be because the woman he loved could take out doors and walls like they were nothing. Shin took out all three of them with a single kick, sending them to the ground like bowling pins. Then he grabbed Odagiri's wrist and pulled him along.

“Run.”

“But-”

“Go Odagiri.” And Shin faced Kudo and the rest. One got a punch to the gut, and another a kick to the face. One he simply threw at Kudo and while they were distracted he grabbed Odagiri again and dragged him along. “When I tell you to run, you need to run!”

They ran quite a ways, and Shin dictated their direction enough that he knew Odagiri wouldn't have far to go before he'd be home.

“Thanks.”

“Don't worry about it.” Shin nodded toward the large house ahead. “I'll leave you here.” He turned to leave when Odagiri grabbed his arm. “What?”

“Why were you following us?”

“Because Kumiko was worried about you guys...and I don't like the way that cop talked to her.”

Odagiri's eyes got a little wide. “Kumiko? You're not just her former student are you?”

Shin smirked and didn't reply; he just left the kid standing there and wondering. Though he did take out his phone and make a call, looking at the ID card he'd swiped. Kudo wouldn't be in business very long; the Oedo gumi had a few officers on payroll.

xxx

Shin was just getting out of class when that annoying detective approached him. “Oi, Sawada Shin. I have a few questions for you.”

He nodded and motioned for the older man to walk with him while he made his way toward the cafeteria. “What is it?”

“We got a tip last night about some punks who've been causing a ruckus and we caught up with them. But Kudo-san said his underclassmen helped. Yabuki and Odagiri. Yabuki was home with his little brother...but Odagiri...”

“He was with me. I walked him home after Kudo and his gang attacked him.” Shin tossed the ID card to him. “Kudo-san lost this in the fight.”

“Ah, that's all I needed to know.”

“You should apologize to them.”

“Eh? Me? Apologize to those punks?”

“You're an adult, isn't it your job to show them the right way to act? If you can't apologize when you're wrong you're setting a bad example.” Shin kept walking, it was time for lunch and he was starving.

xxx

“That detective.” Ryu told them. “He apologized to me.”

Hyuuga fell out of his seat. “Eh? Really? That burly guy?

“You too?” Hayato asked him, Ryu nodded. “You think she made him?”

“Yamaguchi?”

“Who else would make someone apologize to any of us?” Takeda asked.

Ryu shook his head. “I think it was Sawada.”

Tsucchi slapped his fan closed and laughed. “That former student of hers? Why would he do that?”

But Hayato was looking at Ryu, almost like he was starting to connect the same dots Ryu had. “He said he was like us...that he'd been a delinquent. He must be smart like Ryu though if he graduated Valedictorian.”

“I think he's more than that.” Ryu told them.

“More than a Valedictorian?” Hyuuga asked.

“More than her former student.”

Takeda nodded. “Yeah, he's a top notch law student.”

“That's not what I mean...he was following us when Kudo confronted us. When we split up Kudo would have gotten me if Sawada hadn't intervened.”

“How strong is he?” Hayato wanted to know.

“Not as strong as her...but he took them out no problem...”

“So that's what you meant, him being more than her former student.” Tsucchi was calmly fanning himself again.

“No...he called her Kumiko.” The four of them whipped around to face him, and then looked back toward the front where she was going over the math lesson. They all shuddered and then shook their heads laughing.

“No way they're like that.”

“Like a cool guy like him would be with a woman like her.”

“What are you thinking Ryu?”

“You sure Kudo didn't rattle your brain a little?”

He ignored their jibes, his eyes still on her. They were wrong...there was definitely something going on between Sawada and Yamaguchi.

xxx

Things were calm for about a week, but then Kumiko came home in a huff.

Shin tried not to smile as she sat beside him on the porch. “What did they do now?”

“Eh? What makes you think they did something?” He gave her a look, went ahead and let his smile out and waited. She gave in almost immediately. “Kurogin is going to be co-ed starting in April and today a bunch of junior high girls were touring the school. I told you that before right?” He nodded. “So they wanted to play some pranks on Sawatari and the other teachers. They locked me in the classroom so I couldn't interfere right away.” Her hands clenched at some memory.

“But that wouldn't make you mad.”

“No...one of the teachers touring the school with the girls was Tsuchiya's homeroom teacher in junior high, Ishikawa. The way he talked about Tsuchiya...calling him a hopeless student...and then...” Her eyes flashed with fire. “That no-good teacher said I didn't have any leader-ship skills.”

“Anything else?”

“Mmm. The five of them stopped for takoyaki at Tetsu and Minoru's stall. I overheard Tsuchiya say that Ishikawa treated him like an enemy all through junior high...and then...” Kumiko smiled. “I heard him properly thank Tetsu for the food.” She sighed. “Why can no one see their good points but me?”

“Because there's only one teacher like you.”

 

Later that night she was called to the school because Tsuchiya was in some sort of trouble.

xxx

The next day Shin only had half a day of classes and was visiting with Noda during his lunch break. Noda was working part time at a dry cleaner while taking art classes at night to build up his credits toward a degree in fashion design. Just as they were having a lull in their conversation Shin spotted Tsuchiya walking by the cafe they were eating at.

He stepped outside, leaving Noda sitting there confused, and called out to the boy. “Tsuchiya right?”

He turned and looked at Shin. “Yeah...you're Sawada.”

Shin smiled. “You busy?”

“No.”

“Come eat with us. My treat.” Tsuchiya followed him back inside, eyes wary, but Shin only motioned him toward a chair and handed him a menu. “Sit, order.”

Noda stared at the tall boy as he sat down...none of them had been that tall in high school, not even Uchi. Hell they were barely that tall now. He nodded to the boy and finally asked. “Who's this?”

Shin grinned. “Noda, this is Tsuchiya Hikaru. He's a student at Kurogin.”

“Shouldn't he be in school then? You skipping?”

Tsuchiya didn't answer, so Shin answered for him. “He was suspended; he's trying to protect a girl and taking blame for something that probably shouldn't be an issue.”

Noda still seemed puzzled. “So how do you know him...wait...Kurogin? Isn't Yankumi teaching there now?” They suddenly had Tsuchiya's attention.

“Yep. He's one of hers.”

Noda suddenly grinned and looked at Tsuchiya anew. “Oh, you're lucky then. Yankumi is the only teacher who will ever take you seriously, and the only one who will properly punish you if you break her personal code.”

“She hit you pretty hard that time didn't she?” Shin asked.

“Yeah, knocked me to the ground, good thing you held her back, you and Minami, or she'd have hit me again.”

“What did she hit you for?”

Noda's smile slipped away. “There was a teacher that I liked, and I gave her a present. I saw her throw it away and had a fit...and I snitched on her.” At the confused look Noda clarified. “She was working as a hostess part time to earn some extra money. I sent pictures of her working there to Sawatari and almost got her fired.”

“Sawatari?”

Shin smirked. “He's also working at Kurogin.”

“Monkey-face? Really? Bet that shocked Yankumi.”

“It did.”

“Is that the only time she ever hit you?”

“Yeah...the only time she ever gets mad at anyone is when they break her personal code...one time we all broke it, as a class. We were beating up on this one guy from another class, Shin wasn't there, and the only ones who opposed us were Yankumi and Kuma. We thought we were in the right and she was just showing her face as a teacher. But Kuma told Shin about it...and Shin sided with her.” Noda smiled. “Shin was our leader...and when he sided with her, we knew we were in the wrong, because Shin had never sided with a teacher before.”

“Is she really that great a teacher?”

Shin looked at him closely. “You're suspended right? And when the superintendent comes back it will be decided if you get expelled or not, right?”

“So?”

“What do you think she'll be doing to help you?”

“Nothing. Teachers never do anything to help.”

“She'll dog that girl you're trying to protect. Every morning and night outside of school she'll be trying to talk to that girl. Asking her to speak up and tell the truth, because you're not a bad guy. You were only keeping her company, and you shoved that teacher away when he was bullying her. Right?”

“Like when Sawatari and that mousy clinging teacher tried to make Kuma apologize and kneel, kicking his legs out from under him?” Noda asked.

“He was shaking her.” Tsuchiya muttered. “And she was scared.”

Shin smiled. “Then you should say that.” He motioned to the menu still in his hands. “Go ahead and order, you need to eat.”

Noda grinned as he cleaned up his place and stood. “And while you eat Shin can tell you about the time he protected his little sister and got arrested.”

“Oi!”

Tsuchiya eyes got wide. “You were arrested.”

“He spent the whole night in jail.” Noda dodged the napkin Shin wadded up and threw at him. “Thanks for the food Shin!”

“Traitor.” Shin grumbled, but Tsuchiya was looking at him in wonder...so he told the story, and made sure the kid ate.

 

In the end the girl, Miyazaki, did come forward and tell the truth, she stood up to her teacher Ishikawa and told him that Tsuchiya had stopped her from shop lifting. She didn't want to study anymore, she didn't care about exams, the pressure was too much...and Tsuchiya had stopped her from doing something stupid.

And the superintendent had no reason to expel him after that...and all was well until around Valentine’s day.

XXX


	5. Chapter Four

Shining Delinquent Dragon  
calikocat

Word count: 5014

A/N: Covers episodes 5 & 6.

XXX

Everyone was acting weird today, particularly the men. All of them chanting Banzai for chocolate; Baba-sensei telling her he could eat as much chocolate as he wanted because he didn't have any cavities. Even Takeda had been skipping to school this morning.

It was weird.

All the boys in her class seemed to be effected as well if the singing going on inside was any indication.

“Chocolate, chocolate, we want chocolates.”

“Chocolate, chocolate, we want chocolates.”

xxx

Ryu tried to ignore the ridiculousness going on around him; it was amazing how easily Hayato got swept up in this. Singing about chocolates and dreaming about girls. Yamaguchi came in just as they finished their chant and gazed around them in surprise.

“You guys like chocolate that much?”

The resounded cry of “What?” Made him want to snicker, he wasn't sure who was more clueless, his classmates or his teacher.

Tsucchi stood. “What we like are girls.”

“It’s almost the 14th.” Takeda told her.

She blinked and made the connection. “Oh, Valentine’s Day.”

The others started going on about finally getting some chocolates this year and wanting the occasion to be one of their high school memories. They didn't care if it was because the girl liked them or not, even obligation chocolate was fine with them.

Tsucchi got them riled up a bit and they started up again, but Yamaguchi laughed at them. “You guys really are simple, getting carried away with something as childish as Valentine’s Day.”

Hayato was one of the first to get in her face. “Childish?”

“Don't make fun of us.”

“Do you know how important that day is to us men?”

“I got it, I'm sorry. Don't get so hot-headed.”

It was such perfect timing that he couldn't pass it up. It was a chance to tease her, and to confirm his suspicions. “Do you have someone to give chocolate to?”

Hayato snorted. “Don't be stupid, of course she doesn't have anyone.”

Everyone started to laugh but Yamaguchi scoffed at them and said matter-of-factly... “Of course I have someone to give chocolate to. I'm engaged after all.”

Silence. Shocked silence. Even Ryu turned in his seat to face her, catching sight of the horrified faces all around them. “Sawada right?”

She nodded. “Yep.”

“B-but he's your former student.” Hayato managed to speak. Half the class fell to the floor in shock.

“Oi, we didn't start dating until after he graduated.”

“Is it really okay? To be with him?” Hyuuga asked.

“What is that supposed to mean? We're only five years apart in age.” She huffed. “But...he's never mentioned anything about chocolate before.”

Hayato finally fell like the others, he just happened to land on Ryu's lap. “Oi, Hayato!”

“How did you know?”

“I told you, he called her Kumiko.” Then he dumped Hayato to the floor.

“Mean!”

“So are you going to take place in this year's battle for love?” Tsucchi asked with a smirk.

“Hell yes! Er...I mean...let’s all do our best! Fight-o, oh!”

The next thing he knew everyone was cheering with her...including Hayato.

“Idiots.”

xxx

She couldn't believe she'd been so naïve! All this time she could have been losing Shin because she wasn't giving him chocolate on Valentine’s Day! But this...this year she'd make homemade chocolate and put her whole heart into it.

“Yamaguchi-sensei, is something wrong?”

She looked up from her desk at Shiratori-sensei. “Do you make chocolates every year for the guy you like?”

“Yes, this year I'm making them for Kujo-sensei. Why?”

“Would you teach me how to make them?”

“Huh? Yamaguchi-sensei, have you never made chocolates before? Didn't your mother show you how?”

Kumiko shook her head. “My mother died when I was very young, and I was raised by my grandfather.”

Shiratori-sensei's face changed to one of extreme kindness. “You want to make them for Sawada-san?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then I'll help you. I'll buy the supplies today and you can come to my apartment tonight and I'll show you how to make them.”

“Really? Thank you so much Shiratori-sensei!”

xxx

Kumiko called to let them know she'd be late. She was at Shiratori-sensei's house working on a special project. Shin asked what sort of project would need the collaboration of the math and English teacher...but she wouldn't go into details.

Minoru took him aside as soon as Shin ended the call. “Boss...I wanted to warn you.”

“Warn me?”

“Ojou is learning how to make Valentine’s Day chocolate from that Shiratori-sensei. I'm afraid for you. Ojou can't cook. You might die.”

Shin shuddered, recalling the one and only time she'd tried to cook for him when he was still in high school. “Thank you Minoru...I'm going out for a bit.”

“Eh? Why?”

“I'm might need some medicine later for stomach aches.”

“You're gonna eat it?” The large man seemed horrified.

“Yeah...probably. I'll be back later.” He left on foot and really hoped Shiratori-sensei was a good teacher, because if he died of food poisoning he wasn't sure who would feel worse about the whole thing.

xxx

He wasn't gone long, and she still hadn't returned. In fact she was later than she had planned, but he was ready to try whatever concoction she'd made. The medicine he'd bought was nearby if he needed it.

But her hands were empty when she came in. “Love must really be in the air.”

He nodded. “Oh?”

“Take has a crush on a Momo High girl...and Shiratori-sensei makes such amazing chocolates.” She yawned and gave him a kiss; she tasted like chocolate...and good chocolate. “I'll see you in the morning Shin.” And she went up to her room.

He wasn't sure if he was disappointed that he only got that taste of chocolate from her lips...or disappointed that she was so tired that she didn't want to talk a bit longer. However, she seemed satisfied with whatever had been accomplished, so he pushed the disappointment away and smiled.

xxx

The next afternoon Kumiko worked even harder with Shiratori-sensei, carefully following her every instruction. She almost had the chocolates down, a little more practice and not only would they taste good, they'd look good too.

“I have to really thank you for this Shiratori-sensei; I probably would have used some unnecessary ingredients if I'd tried on my own.”

She smiled at Kumiko and shook her head. “It's been fun. I haven't cooked like this with another woman since I was a girl and helped my mother in the kitchen. I've really enjoyed it...we should get together and fix other things.”

“I'd like that too.”

“Yamaguchi-sensei, did you give Sawada-san the chocolate kiss?”

She blushed and nodded. “Yeah...it surprised him I think.”

“That's good! Wait till he gets the real thing!”

xxx

While Yankumi was out with Shiratori-sensei Shin tracked down two of her troublemakers. Odagiri and Yabuki. He found them in a small cafe that she'd told him about, one that all of her students frequented. It was almost empty; the only ones there were the owner and the two boys on a sofa. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice him sit at the counter.

“Take's will is weak.” Yabuki commented. “If I were him I'd finish it in one shot.” Odagiri nodded in agreement. “How many chocolates did you get last year?”

Odagiri leaned back. “About twenty.”

“Oh? I got twenty-two.”

Shin rolled his eyes. “Before the two of you get carried away I have something to say to Odagiri.”

They both jumped and nearly fell off the sofa. Yabuki looked particularly displeased. “Oi! I thought only Yankumi could sneak around like that.”

“Who do you think I learned it from?”

Odagiri had already composed himself and pulled Yabuki back into his seat on the sofa. “What did you want to talk about?”

“For the first time Kumiko is worried because she's never given me Valentine’s Day chocolate. I'm guessing that has something to do with you.” Odagiri didn't say anything, but Yabuki nodded. “So...if I die from food poisoning...I'm going to haunt the both of you for the rest of your days.”

“Why me? Ryu's the one-Ow!” Yabuki rubbed his side where Odagiri had elbowed him.

“Hasn't she cooked for you before?” Odagiri asked.

“Once, when I was still her student. Whatever it was supposed to be...it was charred beyond recognition.”

They both gave him wide eyes and Yabuki asked; “She cooked for you?”

“I lived alone then; my parents, my father in particular, didn't want a delinquent like me influencing my younger sister. He could still control her then and had placed all his hopes on her. So he paid for an apartment, his way of hiding the stain to his family name.”

“But you're going to be a lawyer.” Odagiri said. “You were valedictorian.”

“I also beat up a teacher my first year of high school...after that the only school that would take me was Shirokin. I was the ultimate embarrassment.”

Odagiri seemed to understand that, which didn't surprise Shin, knowing what he did. Yabuki asked the next question. “What about your sister? Is she still there? Under his control?”

“She's there, but he's not as controlling. He managed to change a little...do you want to hear about that?” They nodded.

xxx

Shin had just gotten off the phone with the boss of another clan when his cell phone rang. It was Kumiko. He answered it right away, worried something had happened. She didn't often call him during school hours and hardly ever this early in the day. Homeroom must have just ended.

“Kumiko?”

“I did it again.” Her voice was soft and sorrowful.

“What did you do again?”

“I hit one of my precious students.”

“Which one?”

“Take.” Her voice wobbled like she might cry.

“What did he do?”

“Eh?”

“Yankumi, if you hit him, he must have broken your code.”

She was quiet a long moment and he could imagine her nodding. “He was shy and couldn't talk to the girl he liked. So he got Hyuuga and Tsucchi to help him ambush her when she was with her boyfriend. He wanted to impress her by beating him. The boyfriend was strong though. I came into the room when Maki-chan slapped him.”

“She went to Kurogin to confront him?”

“Yeah.”

“She sounds strong.”

“Yeah...I just got so mad that Take played dirty like that...and called it hard work.”

“So you hit him.”

“Yeah.” Her voice wobbled again. “Am I horrible?”

“No. He acted wrongly to the person he liked...just like Noda did. It was a justified hit Yankumi.”

“You think?”

“Yeah...did anyone have to stop you from going after him a second time?”

“...no...I only punched him once. Why?”

“When you hit Noda I had to hold you back and put my whole body into it...Minami even had to help.”

“Eh? I don't remember that part...I just remember how mad I was at him.”

“That's what happens, when one of us breaks your code. That's the only time you ever hit in anger.”

She laughed softly. “That true isn't it. Kuma...Noda...Take...but I hit Yabuki too.”

“Yabuki is a special case and challenged you to a duel that you couldn't get out of. You got through to him too after all.”

“That's true...hey Shin.”

“What?”

“Thanks. I'll see you later?”

“How late?”

“Pretty late, I want to look for him. You don't have to wait up.”

He smiled. “I will though.”

“I know.”

xxx

The next afternoon she asked him to meet her at Kuma's place so they could treat her special group to some ramen. When he got there Takeda was pretty beat up, but seemed to have made up with the girl he liked. She was treating his wounds and there were a couple of bowls of ramen in front of them.

The others were teasing him good naturedly and Shin gave the entire scene a look before focusing on Kumiko. “What happened?”

“Takeda is strong now. He defended Maki-chan against the guy she was seeing.” She leaned in closer and whispered. “He found out the guy was seeing three other girls and he wasn't serious about Maki-chan at all.”

“Yamaguchi-sensei looked really amazing; I didn't know she could do that.” Kujo-sensei was staring at her, as if in awe.

“Just don't advertise that, we don't want her to get in trouble for fighting.”

“I never hit the guy.” She grumbled.

Shin laughed and pulled her into his arms. “No, but I'm sure you scared him.”

“Oi.” But she grinned. “You should have seen his face when I stopped my fist just before it made contact.”

xxx

The next morning was the long awaited Valentine’s Day. Kumiko was nearly out the door when she gave Shin the chocolate she'd made the night before. He tried a piece then and there, wanting her to see him eat it. It was really good, even better than the taste he'd gotten from her kiss a few nights ago. 

“Shiratori-sensei must be an excellent teacher. I've never had chocolate this good.”

“She said I was a good student as well. I'm glad you like it Shin.” She gave him a kiss. “I'll expect a gift on White Day. Now, I have to go. I have chocolates to give my precious students as well.”

xxx

The chocolate that Yamaguchi had given them had looked horrible, but tasted good. Ryu was actually looking forward to eating the rest of it when he got home.

The others had gone on ahead, and it was just the two of them, Hayato walking beside him. Then, unexpectedly Hayato shoved a box of chocolates in Ryu's hands.

Ryu looked at the box. The wrapping was a bit sloppy and his name was written on it in Hayato's handwriting. “What's this?”

“Chocolates.” Hayato told him, not meeting his eyes. “I know you never eat the ones you get from girls.”

“So why are you giving them to me?”

Hayato finally looked at him, and it was one of hope. “You only want them if the person giving them to you matters to you right?”

“So?” Ryu still wasn't sure where Hayato was going with this.

“You ate Valentine’s Day chocolates for the first time today because they were from Yankumi. So...consider this my confession.”

Ryu stared at him. “Hayato...”

He laughed a little, and it was sad...it didn't suit him. “You don't have to answer me now, I'll give you till White Day...but why do you think I was so mad when I thought you had betrayed me?” Hayato gave him a small smile and walked off. Ryu could only watch him; box of chocolates clutched tight in his hand...his heart pounding.

So many things made sense now.

xxx

The saying 'History repeats itself' truly seemed to apply to Kumiko and her students. Every week there seemed to be some new issue or problem. This week she was concerned not about the present, but their futures.

Other teachers had been bragging about how well their students were doing, and Sawatari had reminded her that her students hadn't made any plans at all. So she had decided to interview them, to talk to them one on one to find out what they were thinking so she could advise him.

Shin found out all about it that night when they went on a date, just the two of them. “So, how did the interviews go? What are they interested in?”

She sighed and picked at the food on her plate. “None of them seem to really know themselves. One simply wanted to be a job hopper, which is fine but he had no idea where to start. Another wanted something that sounded cool...and then there were two that wanted to be a comic duo.”

“What about your special kids?”

Yankumi blinked. “Special kids? I love all my students equally.”

“You love all your students.” He agreed. “But you have one group who's special and you worry the most about.”

She smiled at that. “Yeah...you're right. I worry the most about those five. Hyuuga seems to have a plan though, he has a part time job that he's really good at and they want to hire him full time.”

“That doesn't sound too bad, what's the job?”

“A bartender's apprentice and he really seems to enjoy it, he was really happy when he told me all about it.”

“And the others?”

Her eyes got narrow and fierce. “They skipped out while I was talking to him; no one was left in the hallway.” 

Shin tried not to laugh, “Should I come watch them for you next time so they can't escape?”

She seemed to really think about it for a moment before shaking her head. “I need to be able to handle my students on my own.”

“Just remember that you're not alone, and if you need or want help I'm here. Even if it’s to keep your students in place so you can talk honestly and seriously with them.”

“Well when you put it that way I might take you up on your offer.” She smiled and relaxed. “Enough talk about them, lets enjoy ourselves.”

xxx

There was one of them on either side of the large round man as the three of them staggered around trying to walk him home.

“How did it end up like this?” Hayato muttered from the right side.

They had been walking along just the two of them when Ryu had picked up a weird looking wallet. The picture on it was a match to the guy eating at a street vender's booth just a few steps away. They had returned the weird wallet...only to get dragged down to the bench on either side of the guy and invited to drink and eat.

Neither of them were hungry, and weren't old enough to drink, so they declined; but they couldn't just leave the drunken guy lying on the street when the vendor started taking down his booth.

“Why do we have to do this?” Ryu muttered back.

“You're the one who found the wallet.”

“Sorry.”

Hayato accepted the apology and said no more about it. “If only he wasn't so heavy, hey, where do you live anyway?”

“That way.” He replied, which was of no help.

“Which way?” Though Hayato had a feeling the question was futile.

“I drank too much.” The man, who'd told them his name was Minoru, whined. “If Ojou found me in this state...” He shuddered and they nearly dropped him. “It'd be bad.”

They stopped though and shared a look. “Ojou?” Who the hell talked like that anymore?

“Our fourth generation heir.”

“What do you mean?” Hayato asked, Ryu was looking worried and probably wondering the same thing.

“Ojou's beautiful and strong and smart. She's Oedo Family's pride and joy.”

Oh shit. Ryu shot him a nearly panicked look. “Oedo Family.”

“We're in trouble aren't we?” He asked and Ryu nodded.

“And soon she'll marry Oedo's Red Lion.”

“Red Lion?” Ryu asked. “I've heard that name.”

“Red Lion is a man who doesn't fear the sight of blood, not even his own. Together they're the strongest generation the Oedo Family has ever had.” Minoru giggled. “And their daughter will be even stronger!”

He stumbled and nearly dragged them down...this just kept getting worse. Not only were they helping a drunk Yakuza home...he was a member of Oedo. The most well known clan in the city.

“If we die, I'm sorry.” Ryu told him.

“We're taking him home...and then we're going to run as fast as we can.”

“That's a bad plan Hayato.”

“It would be even worse if we just left him here, he might remember us.”

“True. Don't fall behind when we run away.”

“Oi!”

xxx

They were on their way home when Kumiko stopped and stared in surprise. “Hyuga?”

Shin looked ahead of them, and recognized Hyuga...and the man he was with. Hyuga looked back, as surprised to see them as they were him. “Yankumi? Sawada?” She moved closer, looking at the man he was with curiously. Hyuga smiled and introduced them. “This is Tatsumi-san, from the place I work. He's my boss.”

Tatsumi bowed and introduced himself, and Kumiko returned the gesture. “Nice to meet you, I'm Hyuga's homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi.” She smiled and put a hand on Hyuga's shoulder. “Please take care of him.”

“Of course. Such a young and cute teacher.” His eyes met Shin's but there was no recognition. “And this?”

“My fiancé, Sawada.”

“You make a very cute couple...shall we go Hyuga?”

“Yes, I'll see you later Yankumi.” He waved and followed Tatsumi, a few people bowed to him as they passed.

“He looks respectable.”

“He's not.” Shin told her.

“Huh?”

“He's trying to start his own gumi, a first generation wannabe, who doesn't have any respect for the older generations and the rules they've made.”

Instantly her eyes were worried. “How did Hyuga get involved with someone so dangerous?”

“He may not know. He may only work for the legit side of things right now.”

“You'll keep an ear out for how things are going?” She asked.

“Of course.”

xxx

Minoru-san was pretty much passed out in the entryway of the Oedo house and Ryu and Hayato kept trying to leave. However the two men who had come to greet them kept insisting that they come inside so they could be properly thanked. It didn't look like they were going to get away any time soon so they could start running for their lives.

Hayato was starting to panic; all he wanted was to get Ryu out of there.

“Really we don't need any thanks.” Ryu told them again.

The door behind them slid open...and Hayato feared the worst, that they were surrounded. However a familiar voice rang out. “We're back.” Yankumi?

Then another voice, deeper, a man's said. “We're back.” Sawada?

The men in front of them bowed in respect. “Welcome back.”

Yankumi and Shin walked in and she kicked off her shoes stepping into the actual house. “Oh, you guys are here, come on in.” She took a few steps and froze.

Shin stared at them for a moment, rolled his eyes, and called out. “Kumiko.”

She turned on her heel and flailed about for a second. “Why are you here?”

Hayato and Ryu could only stare at her. Shin was snickering.

 

Nothing was said as they gathered around the kotatsu. Four rough looking men sat on one side, an older man sat at the head of the table, and Hayato and Ryu sat between Yankumi and Sawada.

Finally Hayato leaned over to whisper to Yankumi. “You're supposed to be the beautiful Ojou?”

“She is.” Sawada told them coldly. “Anyone who thinks differently is blind.” He eyed them both and his gaze was deadly. 

Ryu dared to stare back at him. “You're supposed to be the Red Lion?” 

Sawada rolled his eyes. “It was a messy fight...most of the blood was mine. The other guy pulled a knife and nicked a vein.” Their eyes got wide.

Tetsu smacked Minoru. “Idiot, this is your fault.” Minoru was too drunk to care and only giggled while he apologized.

The old man, their leader Kuroda Ryuichiro, sighed and asked if they could keep this secret. Hayato and Ryu shared a look and Ryu asked why she was trying to hide her background.

Kuroda-san gave them a sad smile. “Society is a bit picky when it comes to this sort of thing.”

Sawada cleared his throat. “You have experience with that, being judged for how you look, or how you act. Always being suspected of something.” They nodded and looked back to her.

Yankumi couldn't quite meet their eyes when she said; “If anyone at school finds out about my background...I'll be fired.”

Hayato could sense Ryu tensing beside him, and knew his own hands were clenched. So much about her made sense now. Her strength, her determination...her lack of fear when it came to them. How could a woman with a background like hers be scared of a bunch of delinquents...?

“It doesn't really matter.” Ryu always seemed to know what to say. “We're not interested in your background.”

Hayato smiled. “We'll keep your secret. School would be boring without you.”

Her eyes teared up and she rose so she could ruffle their hair in thanks...and then they all bowed to them and asked them to take care of her while she was their teacher. It was...daunting.

 

The two of them stayed for a while, and when it came time for them to leave Shin offered to drive them home in the car. Kumiko looked at him suspiciously. “Oi, Shin. You have to promise not to kill or hurt them.” The boys' eyes got wide and panicky.

“I promise.”

“Okay.” She gave him a kiss. “I'll see you in the morning.” Then she turned to Odagiri and Yabuki. “See you in class.” And she headed upstairs.

 

The actual drive was fairly quiet, both boys not saying a word in the back seat. He stopped the car at Yabuki's place first...who looked unsure about leaving Odagiri alone with Shin.

“I'll be fine.” It was that reassurance that made Yabuki finally get out and Shin drove Odagiri home.

When he stopped the car again, this time in front of the large and cold hearted house Shin turned to look back at the boy. “I promised her that I wouldn't hurt or kill you...but I made no promise to not threaten you.”

Odagiri nodded. “Okay.”

“You are the only student who has ever made her cry.” Odagiri's eyes got wide and he swallowed. “If you do it again, you're a dead man.”

He nodded. “It won't...happen again. I know how serious she is about helping us now.”

“Good. See you again soon.”

Odagiri got out of the car and watched it drive off. Shin looked at the shivering form in the mirror only once. He'd made his point.

xxx

Watching her almost give herself away was painful, and they recalled every moment she'd used abnormal speech. “Such as calling the cops 'Okami' or being worried Hyuga was involved in some 'risky shit'. How she hadn't managed to break her cover was a miracle.

It was a powerful feeling, knowing this secret...but it got pushed to the side. They were more worried about Hyuga than Yankumi.

He'd missed school that day and always seemed to be working. They'd only seen him at the cafe they frequented and then he'd managed to piss Tsuuchi off. His attitude was bad, telling them they all needed to hurry and figure out what they wanted to do as well.

Hayato realized that Hyuga was proud to be doing so well and they could all accept that...but to be so condescending to the rest of them was a bit much. A little too cruel...and very unlike him. He left in anger and a sour mood fell over their group.

Ryu shared a worried look with him and Hayato wondered what they could do.

xxx

Kumiko was rather dejected when she came home. She'd gone by Hyuga's house and was really upset by the way her student had talked to his mother. Shin understood. She couldn't imagine talking to a parent the way Hyuga had. Having lost her parents when she was seven had left a void in her. And she'd never had an argument with grandfather.

She couldn't understand it. However Ryuichiro knew just what to say, and Shin also listened to his wisdom, with a smile. It was a skill Shin hadn't quiet mastered yet, but he was working on it.

xxx

The next night she came home, happier, and apparently Hyuga's issues had been resolved.

“How so?” Shin asked her.

“I beat his employers up.”

He sighed and pulled out his phone, making a call. When there was an answer on the other end he said; “This is Sawada. The bar called Michael on Sumire Avenue. The owner had a run in with our Ojou.” There was an outraged gasp on the other end. “He was beating up one of her students. He's fine. Make sure there's nothing traced back to her before any anonymous tips are sent in. Thank you.” He hung up and looked at her. “You need to be a little more careful when it comes to people like this.”

She nodded. “Why do you think I came directly to you?” Her grin was mischievous and Shin rolled his eyes. “But...Odagiri seemed to know about the place.”

“He would.”

“Eh? Why?”

“I did some research on him, since you mentioned his father was someone important.”

“What did you find out?”

So Shin told her.

XXX


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't do as good a job with the screen shots/pics this time around, but ya'll have no idea how hard it is to find/cut pics of MatsoJun to fit this fic. @_@;;; Didn't help that I got in a hurry due to babysitting duties with my nephew which I have to do in less than an hour.
> 
> Also if you prefer to read the fic without all the pics you can find it at twisting the hellmouth. Not putting the pics on it over there anymore because apparently I was killing one reader's data plans/usage.

Shining Delinquent Dragon  
calikocat

Word count: 5779

A/N: I pretty much skipped episode 7 there's just a barely there mentioning of the events... said events don't affect my storyline any. So this chapter covers episodes 8&9.

XXX

The following week was a bit of a roller coaster and Kumiko ended up running all over the place trying to help her students find jobs. Not all of them were going to college; some were headed for a trade school of some sort. But most wanted to start working right away. So she prepped them for job interviews and gave them ideas of what kind of jobs they should apply for.

Shin did what he could; asking around to see what was available, after all many of the clans had above board businesses where ordinary people worked. After that he called up his old classmates to see if their employers needed new faces.

The only real issues she had to deal with was when her favorites made her a promise not to fight...and then got beaten. But she dealt with it and then called him because she and Shiratori-sensei couldn't carry them all by themselves. Good thing they had a van.

xxx

The next week weddings seemed to be on everyone's minds. Kujo-sensei went to one of his student's wedding. Sawatari and some of the others were asked to do a skit for a Kurogin graduate's wedding. And one of Yankumi's students, Tamura, was interviewing to work for a company that planned weddings and other events. Shin got some very pointed looks because of all the wedding talk. They'd really have to set a date soon. People were getting anxious.

But all of that got pushed aside because of extremely pressing matters.

First, Yabuki and his father got into a fight at Kurogin because Yabuki hadn't made any plans for his future; at least not from his father's standpoint. He hadn't bothered taking any entrance exams or interviewed anywhere.

Second...was a lot more complicated.

xxx

After school they'd gone to their usual hangout, the little cafe where they always got sodas and parfaits. It was one of the few places they could afford to go and get such treats that were tasty and filling. Today though Hayato wasn't really in the mood for either, and it amused Ryu.

“He pisses me off.” Hayato growled, deliberately ignoring the others and their snickering.

“That tone of voice makes you sound just like him.” Ryu could hear the grin in Take's voice, and he could almost feel the scowl that Hayato was surely giving him.

The others agreed and Hayato stood up in defiance and disagreement. “No, I'm more like my late mother. Hey, you remember my mother right?”

Ryu turned from the counter he was sitting at and nodded. “Yeah, she was a beauty.” Hayato grinned at him and the memory, and then Ryu turned back around. “But, you're like your dad, no doubt about it.” He was glad Hayato couldn't see his grin.

“Oi!”

What Ryu had said was true...in personality Hayato was just like his dad...but in looks...Ryu thought Hayato was more beautiful than his mother had been.

xxx

“Was it that bad?” He watched as Kumiko slumped onto the stool beside him with a groan. She had called him and asked him to meet her at the bar that she and her colleagues often drank at. She wanted his company and a drink before going home.

“I've never seen a parent and child let loose like that and fight at school, and you remember how Noda and his dad argued at the student, parent, and teacher conferences I held.”

Shin snorted. “Yeah. I remember...did they fight worse than Kuma and his dad?”

“Much worse.”

They each ordered a beer...and before they could be served an unfamiliar voice said; “Yamaguchi-sensei!”

She froze for a second and then looked up to see a man Shin didn't know. “Yabuki-san. What a surprise.” Oh...so this was Yabuki Hayato's father.

“Who's this handsome fellow with you?”

“Ah, this is Sawada Shin, my fiancé.”

“It’s nice to meet you Yabuki-san; will you have a drink with us?” Shin asked, grinning, even under the glare Kumiko was giving him.

“You sure? I'm not interrupting your date?”

“Kumiko just wanted to have a drink before we went home.”

“I'm going to kill you.” She muttered to him low enough that their sudden company couldn't hear her.

“Eh? You're living together? That's very modern.”

“Well...” Kumiko smiled.

“Not really. Her grandfather keeps a close eye on us.” She elbowed him a little, to his credit he didn't flinch. “Was there something on your mind Yabuki-san?”

His expression became troubled and he nodded. “Yamaguchi-sensei...would you mind if we talked about Hayato a bit.”

That did it. Her face became serious and she gestured to the empty stool on her other side. “Of course.”

Shin enjoyed watching her when she was at her best, when she was doing something selflessly for one of her students. He also learned a little more about Yabuki Hayato, as did his father. The look of wonder on his face as he realized Kumiko truly knew his son; that she took him seriously, made Shin smile in pride. There truly was no other teacher like her.

Yabuki-san fell asleep mid bow, thanking her for looking after his son and they ended up carrying him to the car and rolling him into the backseat so they could deliver him home.

Yankumi knew the address of course and Hayato's younger brother helped them get the man safely inside and into bed.

xxx

What started out as a day of skipping took an unexpected turn.

Hayato and the others had been playing catch in the park by the fountain while comparing stories of times their dads had come home drunk. Tsucchi and Take's dads both come home drunk a lot; Take said his dad claimed it was a way to lose stress. Hyuga concluded that they did such things because they have nothing else they enjoy.

Then, when Hyuga passed him the ball...Hayato muttered “Isn't there anything more fun than this.” And threw the ball...way too hard.

The ball had ended up hitting Kumai-san, Yankumi's former student who had served them ramen before. They helped him pick up his bike and the produce that had dropped from the baskets when he fell. Hayato ushered the others on ahead and insisted on helping him get back since he was the one who almost knocked Kumai-san out with the ball.

They gave him weird looks, but it was the least he could do...and the next thing Hayato knew he was helping out at the restaurant. Kumai-san was short handed that day since his mother was at a hot spring and his younger siblings were at school. Hayato fell into it like it was natural, taking orders and serving them with a smile. He'd never had fun while working before.

Hours later, after school was officially over, the others showed back up, tired of waiting for him to find them at the cafe. They seemed surprised that he was helping out, but joined him with a smile. The restaurant was super busy and Kumai-san couldn't afford to hire anyone, but they didn't mind helping out for free, he was like them. One of Yankumi's precious students.

Later when the shop closed they invited him out to the cafe and treated him and his little sister and brother to sodas and parfaits. They were all sort of in awe of Kumai-san, he'd been running his ramen shop since he had graduated high school, and had been working in it before that.

“Did you decide on that from the start?” Hayato asked him. “Making ramen.”

Kumai-san laughed. “No, not at all. I was like you guys, defying my parents, getting in trouble. You know Sawatari was head teacher at Shirokin too and was always on my case.” They all nodded, they knew exactly how Monkey-face was. “I never even considered running the shop.”

“Why then?” Ryu asked, it was something they all were wondering since he was so good at it.

A sad look crossed Kumai-san's usually jolly face. “My dad passed when I was still in high school, three months into my senior year. I felt horrible that the last thing he and I ever did...was have a fight. That I didn't act like a son or do anything filial towards him.” He smiled, eyes tearing up a little. “That's when Yankumi told me I could be a good son from then on. To live my life without doing anything that would embarrass my folks. Back then I thought that just meant taking over the shop, but it’s more than that. That little run-down shop is the business where Dad worked hard to support us, and it’s where I work hard to support them.” He clapped his hands then and his little brother and sister climbed into his lap. “I have to do well for you guys until you're all grown up.”

Hayato and the others didn't have anything to say to that. The story was touching, and now they were even more in awe of Kumai-san. He had been like them, a delinquent that most adults had given up on, especially teachers. But Yankumi had helped him and now he was running a business and taking care of his mother and siblings all by himself. He was the sort of man they all wanted to become.

xxx

It was late when Hayato showed up; Kumiko had already gone to bed, after a long talk about how she had found her students helping out at Kuma's. How proud she was of them, the conversation had turned to how many businesses in that area had gone under due to some construction plans for an apartment complex. It made them all wonder if Kuma's shop would be next.

Hayato confirmed it for them when he got there, fire and hate in his eyes. Shin let him in and led him to the side porch and spoke quietly to him. “What's happened? Which of your friends is in trouble?”

“None of mine are in trouble...and he said not to tell Yankumi...but he didn't say anything about you.”

“Huh?”

“There's some people after Kumai-san's shop. Landsharks. They want his land for something and Kumai-san won't sell it to them.” Hayato clenched his fists. “They held me back and attacked him...beat him while he shielded his siblings.”

Shin felt his own white hot rage course through him...Kuma was his best friend after all. He looked over his shoulder to Ryuichiro who was standing there now. “It seems Kuma is being targeted after all. I'll help Wakamatsu look into it tomorrow. We may need to add to the businesses that are under our protection.”

“That's fine...are you going to walk Yabuki home?”

Hayato bowed and declined. “I'll be fine...I just thought you should know.”

Shin nodded and bowed back. “Thank you.” He saw Hayato out and wondered why on earth Kuma hadn't come to them for help.

xxx

The next night Kumiko came home devastated that Kuma had yelled at her. The landsharks had shown up while she'd been there with her students and started making a ruckus. He refused to ask for her help and told her she wasn't his teacher anymore. Told her she was being nosy and to butt out.

Hayato had cleared things up for her after Kuma had run off. Kuma didn't feel like he could keep depending on her since he wasn't her student anymore. He was trying to do things on his own.

She didn't give any more details than that to Shin...but he could almost see the thoughts in her head forming. She was going to do something dangerous...and she was going to do it on her own.

He looked over to see Wakamatsu whisper to Ryuichiro who met his eyes and nodded.

xxx

The next morning she left with hard determination in her eyes and Shin went ahead and got the car ready. When Ryu called to warn them Yabuki and Kuma had gone to get the deed back from the landsharks and Yankumi had gone after them they were ready.

When they got there Yabuki and Kuma were on the floor barely conscious and Kumiko was facing down the boss. Ryuichiro stepped in first and grabbed the wrist of one the underlings, he'd been about to attack Kumiko from behind with a wooden sword.

The other underlings froze in shock, though they couldn't move much anyway after the beating they'd gotten from Yankumi. Their boss though was staring at Ryuichiro in confusion and wonder as the old man forced the wooden sword out of the underling's grip and forced him back to the floor. He turned to look at the boss, moving to stand beside Kumiko.

“You're-”

“The world has really changed. Rats like you who don't understand obligation and compassion have started walking and working openly.” The landshark wouldn't meet Ryuichiro's eyes. “If you have business with my granddaughter...” That got the man's attention and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. “I, Kuroda Ryuichiro, will listen to you instead.”

No one said anything and Shin just smirked at the scene. Then he helped Kuma up as Ryuichiro picked up the deed from the desk and told Kumiko it was time to go home. “Idiot, learn to ask for help.” 

Kuma looked embarrassed and sad. “Shin.” 

“Don't worry about it. You know we take care of our own.” He looked past Kumiko and Ryuichiro to the landshark. “Kumai Ramen is under our protection...and if you retaliate against our Ojou, it will be considered an act of war on Oedo and all of our allies.”

Ryuichiro laughed. “Come along Red Lion, that's enough threats.

xxx

Shin left Wakamatsu to drive Ryuichiro back to the house and he helped Kumiko get Kuma and Hayato back to the shop. Odagiri and the others met them halfway, where Odagiri got Hayato on his back so he could carry him and the others began towing Kuma along.

Kumiko held back and walked with him as they watched the others. “Thank you.”

Shin slid his arm around her. “We were already looking into it.”

When they got back to the shop things were busy. Uchi, Noda and Minami were there cleaning up and starting on repairs. Kuma stopped after he stepped inside shocked to see his old friends. “You guys...”

“Oi Kuma, when you're having trouble you're supposed to let us know.” Uchi scolded him where he was repairing the tables and chairs that could be salvaged.

“We already sent your sister and brother on to school; they were shaken up but not hurt.” Noda grinned.

“You should be back open by tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Kuma looked embarrassed again and couldn't meet Shin's eyes.

“We're lifelong nakama. We're always here for you Kuma. Now where is your first aid kit? You and Hayato need patching up.”

 

In the end the complex plans were canceled and the other businesses were restored...and like Kumai Ramen they were put under Oedo protection.

xxx

White Day, the deadline that Hayato gave him to respond to his confession, had finally arrived. Ryu had picked out the gift a while ago and had been carrying it around just waiting to give it to him. It was tradition after all to respond to Valentine’s chocolate on White Day.

He had been walking along to school when the others ran up, excited because Take had arranged a group date with Maki-chan's help with some Momo High girls. Even Hayato was excited...and that was the only reason Ryu hesitated in giving him the gift...but when Take, Tsuchii and Hyuga went on ahead dancing and skipping rather than walking he decided to investigate.

“Why are you going on the group date?”

Hayato looked at him like he'd asked a stupid question. “Because they expect me to. Why are you going?” 

Ryu scoffed. “Because you're going.” They shared a look for a long moment as they kept walking...and then Ryu gave him the gift.

Hayato stared at the necklace, the silver dragon with sapphire eyes, fangs and claws. “What's this?”

“Idiot. Its White Day isn't it?”

“Ryu.”

“I'm just returning your feelings is all...don't go asking for any of the girls' numbers.”

Hayato nodded and walked a little closer beside him and put on the necklace and they shared another smile.

xxx

Kumiko had originally had plans to go out with the other teachers that night, but had backed out when she figured out Sawatari wasn't going to treat them, and was in fact going to make them pay once they got to the expensive place.

So they were at home going through wedding catalogs when they got a call from Sawatari to come to the police department. Something about her students running off from a karaoke place without paying. She sighed and asked Shin to come with her...just in case.

 

When they got there Sawatari was still scolding her students. Shin scoffed and called out to him. “Some things never change.”

Sawatari turned to see them, and eyes focused on Shin, even as his jaw dropped. “Sawada Shin! What are you doing here you demon!” The boys' reaction to that greeting was almost as hilarious as Sawatari's shocked face. 

Shin just smirked at him. “Oh, it’s Monkey-face.” 

“You! Yamaguchi-sensei, why is he here?”

Kumiko blinked at him and shrugged. “We were making wedding plans when we got the call.”

“Wedding?” He looked confused, with a touch of horrified.

Shin looked at her. “You didn't tell him?”

“I never thought to.”

“Tell me?”

Shin grinned and gestured to her. “We're engaged. Should we send an invitation to you and your wife?” Sawatari collapsed and they stared at him for a moment before Yankumi moved toward her students to scold them herself. She didn't get very far though, and it wasn't entirely their fault. Sawatari had caught them out and about and they were running from him and hadn't been able to pay.

“You can take them home now Yamaguchi-san.”

“Eh?”

“Odagiri's father negotiated with the owners and came to an understanding.” Everyone looked to Odagiri who had an uneasy expression on his face.

They started to leave together, Odagiri in the lead when they met another group partway down the hall. Odagiri stopped and let the man leading the group pass him, the man stopped in front of Kumiko and Shin. “I'm Odagiri Ryu's father.”

She bowed. “I'm his homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi, nice to meet you.”

He frowned at her. “You're his homeroom teacher.” Then he turned that frowning disgusted face on Shin and the boys before telling Ryu they were going home. He left them there, standing in the corridor.

Hayato stared after the man, a sneer on his face. “I can't get along with that man.”

“Shin.” Kumiko said to him, her voice cautious.

“Hmm?”

“I think you're right. Odagiri's situation is a lot like yours was...his parents just haven't kicked him out yet.”

“Yeah.”

“Shin...what do we do?”

He was still staring after the group. “We wait.”

xxx

Ryu sat on his bed and he didn't even acknowledge his mother when she brought him breakfast. His father had gone to the school, probably to permanently remove him from it...and his mother was keeping him locked in his room.

He hated it...but if he didn't cause trouble and did what his father said...his friends and Yankumi wouldn't get in trouble.

Still...it wasn't fair. Hayato had confessed to him...and he had returned the feelings...he'd even given Hayato a White Day gift. It was something he had never done before...but he'd never felt like this about anyone but Hayato.

And now...they couldn't be together.

xxx

Kumiko called Shin from work, her voice angry and hot. “I understand why Yabuki can't get along with that man.”

Shin smiled into the phone, he could just picture her, eyes narrowed, ready to go into battle mode for one of her students. “How bad is it?”

“Odagiri's father has his life all planned for him...and I don't think Odagiri has had a say in it.”

Shin agreed with her, parents like Odag...Ryu's rarely thought about what their children wanted. They cared only for appearances. And while Ryu's situation was similar to what Shin went through with his father...Ryu was nowhere as near defiant as Shin had been at that age. “I've got something up my sleeve.” He told her.

“I knew you would. Thank you.” They hung up and he made a few last minute preparations.

xxx

Hayato was more furious than anyone about what was happening to Ryu. Ryu had given him a White Day Gift, an acceptance of his feelings from Valentine’s Day. He had put it on the moment Ryu had given it to him and he was wearing it now so Ryu would see it. It probably wasn't the best plan, but it was all he could think of and the others went along with it. They wanted to help Ryu too...so they jumped over the wall around Ryu's house and got to work.

They tossed a couple of small pebbles toward the balcony window and when Ryu appeared they waved. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s a rescue! Come on!” Hayato whispered up to him.

“I can't, my dad already thinks of you as enemies.”

“Anyone who locks you up is my enemy.” Hayato told him, trying to sound fierce and whisper at the same time. “Forget him. Come with me.” They stared at one another for a moment, forgetting the others were even there...then Ryu nodded before going back for his coat. Then he jumped from the balcony, stood and grinned at Hayato.

Hayato almost kissed him then, but the security team showed up and he pushed Ryu away and told him to run. Then he and the others held off the security officers so he could.

This wasn't quite the rescue he had planned.

xxx

This time they were called to the school. Odagiri-san was already there, gesturing to her students and talking down to them. He was at the end of a full on rant when they walked in the staff room.

“If he keeps in touch with such students, something terrible will happen to him.”

Before Kumiko could say anything Shin came to their defense. “I doubt you'd say that if you actually knew them.”

Odagiri looked at him with surprise. “Last night I thought you were student. Who are you?”

Shin nodded at the four boys. “Their legal counsel. Will you be pressing charges?”

“I will.”

“I'll be in contact then.”

Odagiri-san dismissed them with a frown. “Superintendent. You'll be punishing these students won't you?” 

Superintendent Kurokawa nodded. “Yes, we'll expel them. Odagiri-san walked out with a smile and Sawatari told them to leave, that their punishment would be officially decided later.

As Kumiko ushered her students out Shin stared at Kurokawa, a silent warning and then walked out after Kumiko.

xxx

“I cannot believe you did such a stupid thing.” Kumiko told them as they walked out.

“He was keeping Ryu locked in his room!” Hayato told her, eyes all fire again. “He doesn't know a thing about Ryu, not what he wants or what he's like. Nothing!”

Shin put his hand on Hayato's shoulder. “Forget it for now, let’s just find him.”

Hayato stomped off and they spent the next hour looking for him. When they located him he was being beaten up by a small group and Yankumi stepped in like always. Shin was at her side and the group of young men ran away.

Hayato and the others helped Ryu stand. Shin gave him a look. “Getting into a fight after everything was pretty stupid.” Ryu looked away.

“You okay?” Hayato asked him.

“Yeah. How did it go with you?” When none of them said anything he sighed. “My dad gave you trouble didn't he?”

Kumiko smiled at him. “Don't worry; I'll talk to the Superintendent and your father tomorrow. For now, all of you go home.”

“I can't-”

Shin nodded. “That's why you're coming home with us.”

Hayato gave them a shocked look. “But his dad is with the cops.”

“It doesn't matter.” She smiled at Ryu. “Come home with us.” Ryu finally nodded in agreement.

 

Hayato showed up and hour later, standing there in the entryway. “Can I stay?”

Shin raised a brow. “You'll see him tomorrow.”

Hayato shook his head. “I need to see him now.” They stood there a moment more before Shin let him in. Hayato found Ryu almost immediately, as if drawn to him and sat beside him on the side porch in the cool night air.

Ryu pulled Hayato to him, practically into his lap and Hayato hugged Ryu around his waist. They were quiet for a long time before Hayato hugged him a little tighter. “Sorry.”

Ryu shook his head. “You're wearing my gift.”

“Of course...is he really going to make you go to Canada?”

Ryu nodded. “I don't want to go.”

“What do you want?”

Ryu met his eyes and smiled. “To stay with you.” Hayato returned the smile and they continued to cling to one another. 

Kumiko had watched the entire scene in shock. “They're like that?”

Shin had joined her, watching the two boys embrace. “Does it matter?”

“Of course not...but why didn't they tell me?”

“They're just realizing things themselves Yankumi.”

She looked up at him suspiciously. “How did you know?”

“Because they're a little like us.”

“Huh?”

“Ryu is cooler tempered like me...but you and Hayato are both hot heads.”

Her eyes got wide and she tried to smack his arm but he dodged. “Oi!” She chased Shin around a bit and he finally let her catch him with a tumble to the floor which resorted in a tickle war.

Ryuichiro threatened to throw ice water on them, and by that time Ryu and Hayato were laughing at them, but still holding on to one another. The somber mood had lighted some, and that had been the goal.

Everyone was a little more hopeful when they went to bed and no one made any comment when Hayato and Ryu fell asleep curled together in the borrowed bedding.

xxx

The next morning Shin was waiting just inside the gate for Takeda, Tscuchiya and Hyuga. They walked inside with wide eyes and cautious steps and asked Shin if he and Yankumi really lived in such a place. Shin just nodded and led them inside where Kumiko and the other two boys were waiting. He left them there and went to gather up a few papers, just in case, there was no doubt in his mind that Odagiri-san was on his way...but whether or not Shin would need the documents he had he didn't know.

Like he thought, not long after the boys had gotten there, Minoru let him know that Odagiri-san had arrived. He peeked to see Kumiko was facing him alone, his wife was to the side and not taking part of the conversation. The five boys were nowhere in sight, probably hiding at Kumiko's insistence.

Odagiri looked smug as he spoke to her. “I was surprised when I found out about your background. I had you investigated; you kept butting in where you had no business to be. In fact I'm not sure why someone like you is even a teacher.”

Shin stepped into the room behind Kumiko and stood to her right...he didn't kneel. Odagiri looked up at him. “I had you investigated too, since you looked so familiar. Tell me, Sawada-kun, why are you, the son of a Senator, here in this house?”

“Kumiko and I are engaged. I'm the next in line as her future husband.”

“Why not her?”

“Because her grandfather isn't like you. He let her choose her own path. What she wants more than anything is to be a teacher. With me as the next boss, there's no pressure on her.” 

Odagiri stared at him; it was a look of comprehension. “You're Oedo's Red Lion.”

Shin nodded. “You had us investigated, to try and find something you could hold over us, that's the kind of man you are.”

“You don't know what you're talking about.”

Shin snorted. “Before you make any threats, against her students, her, or her grandfather. You should know something.”

“Oh?”

“I've been investigating you as well. I know of every shady deal you've ever made, and every shady deal each of your subordinates has taken part in. Should you continue this, you'll be the one ruined.” Then Shin smiled. “I won't play dirty if you won't.” 

Odagiri was speechless for a bit and Yankumi took a moment to scold him. “I don't like it when anyone plays dirty.”

“You were okay with threatening that kid Uchi beat up for beating a puppy.”

“It was a puppy!”

“Kumiko, we all know you'll do anything to protect your students. You should know by now that I'll do anything to protect you.” 

She blushed a bit. “Brat.” 

He just smiled at her, and then turned deadly eyes on Odagiri. “My father is a lot like you...but we're not so at odds that he would allow you to drag his name into the papers in connection to this. In addition to everything I'd do to you.”

Odagiri looked outraged. “All for this worthless bunch- “

Kumiko slammed her hands on the floor. “Each of them is still finding their way, and you take pleasure in ruining their futures. Hyuga already has marketable job skills that are in high demand. Tsuchiya defended a girl who was being bullied by her teacher. Takeda fought against a guy who was hurting a girl he liked, it was a fight he had no hope of winning, but he still wanted to protect her. Hayato helped a former student of mine who was being harassed by landsharks that were trying to put him out of business...and in the process may have found his own path in life. Ryu...wants to protect his friends, and would bow down to you and beg you to let them off in exchange for his complete obedience.” She was breathing hard after her words and Shin let her rest.

He looked Odagiri in the eye. “But we can't let that be, if he gives you his obedience, he'll die inside.” 

“That's ridiculous-”

“I was dead inside until Kumiko became my homeroom teacher my last year of high school. My parents had forsaken me because I wasn't the perfect son they wanted. I had given up on everything. And then this energetic teacher walked in and proclaimed we would all graduate together and have bright futures. She was right. Though she was a little surprised when I showed up the day after graduation and made my intentions clear.” He pointed behind Odagiri...

When he turned around he paused to stare...Ryu had come out of hiding and was kneeling on the floor...bowing down...as were all of the others. “Why?”

Shin sighed. “Let him go. Or I'll ruin you. Let them all go.” 

“What is he going to do with his life?”

“Whatever he wants. If he wants to go to University we'll support him. If he wants to work, we'll support him.” 

As Odagiri stared at his bowing son his form stiffened and he turned away, disgust in his eyes. He'd seen Ryu and Hayato's clasped hands. “I didn't know your relationship with Yabuki was that sort...fine. Don't come home.” His wife gasped but stood to leave as he did. They moved to the doorway, and while he didn't turn around he said aloud to them all. “Take care of my son.” And then he walked out. 

The boys all raised their heads, confused until they saw the same clasped hands. Ryu rose to his feet, Hayato at his side, who pulled him close. “Ryu? You alright?” 

Ryu smiled and put their foreheads together. “I'm free.”

xxx

Odagiri-san had nearly made it to his car, his wife behind him, tears on her face, when Ryuichiro stopped them. “Someday you should make up with him.”

Odagiri stared at him, face hard. “Why are you saying this?”

“Kumiko's mother hated this life, being part of a clan. She ran away and married a teacher when the path I had set for her was to marry and carry on our tradition. I wasn't there for Kumiko's birth...and I never got the chance to reconcile with my daughter.”

“What?”

“There was an accident, and Kumiko's parents were killed. She came to live here when she was seven...” Ryuichiro sighed. “I've learned from my mistake with my daughter...I've never tried to control my granddaughter's path.”

“You don't want to lose her the way you lost her mother.”

He smiled at the younger man and his wife. “When you've all had time to heal, you should think about accepting the choices he's made. Yabuki would do anything for your son, that kind of love and loyalty is a rare thing.”

They left without another word...but at least Odagiri looked thoughtful.

xxx

They were celebrating with 3D, Ryu was back with them and the charges had been dropped. They were all gonna graduate together and keep their promise to Yankumi. It started getting out of hand because many of them had brought confetti and were throwing it specifically at Hayato and Ryu. 

Hyuga hadn't been able to keep their relationship a secret, but their classmates were fine with it and even demanded to know when they were getting married. Ryu pointed out that he and Hayato had just started dating and Yankumi and Shin would be ones getting married. So then all of 3D threw confetti at Shin and Yankumi.

It was a good day.

XXX


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: Covers episode 10.
> 
> Note 2: Rating goes way up because of this chapter! Pics are still worksafe though. Okay one might be a little risky but its toward the end, so fair warning on that.

Shining Delinquent Dragon  
calikocat

Word count: 4334

Note 1: Covers episode 10.

Note 2: Rating goes way up because of this chapter! Pics are still worksafe though. Okay one might be a little risky but its toward the end, so fair warning on that.

XXX

There were only four days until graduation, and all her students had wanted to do was play around. She complained about it after dinner that night to Shin and the others, though Ryu and Hayato were there as well to defend themselves and their classmates.

“You didn't know the school anthem either.” Ryu told her.

“At least I knew our school had an anthem.”

Hayato shrugged. “She's right; half of us didn't know there was one.”

Shin grinned at them before looking at Kumiko. “Did Shirokin have an anthem?”

“Of course...I don't remember it though. Do you?”

He laughed. “I was never there in the mornings, remember? And we were late to graduation. I never heard it.”

“Ojou, this year for graduation would you please consider wearing a gift I picked out for you?” Minoru asked her.

“You got me something?”

“Yes!” He pulled out a white box with a pink bow and brought it to her. “Please consider this.”

Kumiko opened the box and stared at the lavender frilly number...it looked like something an English nanny would wear...or Shiratori-sensei. Shin held in his laughter, as did Ryu...Hayato didn't fare so well and was hiding his face against Ryu's shoulder. She held it up and stared at it, face falling. “I don't think I can wear this.”

“I thought so.” Minoru said sadly.

“Oi!”

“I'm sorry!” He bowed and pulled the box away.

“Idiot.” Tetsu scolded him. “Ojou, I also prepared something, if you'd consider it.” He offered a similar sized box, and she opened it. Inside was a red slinky ball gown. Shin glared at Tetsu...Tetsu glared back.

“There is no way I'm wearing this.”

Tetsu stopped glaring at Shin, and looked utterly dejected. “I thought so too.” Shin was still glaring at him, while Ryu was grinning...and poor Hayato was barely holding in his laughter, causing the two boys to shake.

“You're so useless.” Wakamatsu told Tetsu. “Sugawara, bring it out.” Sugawara rose to get the next package. “Since it’s our Oedo Family's fourth generation its gotta be-”

“I won't wear Japanese clothes...especially if it’s a battle kimono.”

“You won't even touch it?” Wakamatsu asked.

Sugawara was nearly in tears. “Ojou can't you at least look at it?”

Hayato finally lost it and let his laughter out, rolling on the floor beside Ryu. He was laughing so hard that when his cell phone started to ring he couldn't answer it, so Ryu dug it out of his jacket pocket. Which was hard to do with him still wiggling and holding his stomach.

“Oi, Hayato, quiet I can't hear anything.” Ryu told him as he brought the phone to his ear. Hayato nodded and managed to change his laugh to a quiet chuckle. Ryu listened to whoever was on the other end and his eyes grew wide and worried, it was enough to make Hayato stop laughing completely. “I got it. We'll see you tomorrow Take...thanks.” He hung up and handed the phone back to Hayato.

“Ryu? What's wrong?”

He looked at Hayato first, then everyone else. “That detective, the one with the attitude, just approached Take and the others at the cafe. Kudo escaped and he's looking for him. He thought Kudo would come to us.”

“He still thinks we're in league with that guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Bastard.”

“I understand how you feel about him.” Yankumi told him. “But I'm more worried about Kudo.”

Shin had to agree. “I'll put the word out and ask around. See if anyone has seen him in the area.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded. “Oi, Hayato. You're staying with us tonight. If Kudo's looking for you guys its better if you don't run into him alone.” Hayato nodded; content to stay at Ryu's side.

xxx

The next day at school was peaceful, despite how worried she was because of Kudo's escape. Nothing happened. Her class behaved and she was able to leave on time and meet Shin at the Shirokin Shrine.

They'd rented the shrine for the wedding in six months time and were talking to a wedding planner. The planner was meticulous and wanted to do an early walk through about the number of guests who would be attending. Six months seemed like a long time, but there was a lot to do in those six months.

Their planner was jotting down notes and looking a bit pale...he wasn't used to dealing with Yakuza weddings...and this one would be such a wedding. Shin wasn't positive the poor guy could handle it.

It was almost dark when they got home and they walked inside to see her students sitting down to dinner with the others.

“Is there enough for everyone?” Shin asked.

Ryuichiro nodded and laughed. “Minoru and Tetsu made enough for everyone. How did things go with the wedding planner?”

“He's getting nervous.” Kumiko answered him, joining the others at the table. “We may need to get someone inside the family to plan the wedding.”

Shin nodded, and noticed the serious expressions of the boys. “Yankumi.”

She looked up...and then looked at her students. “Did something happen?”

Hayato nodded. “We saw Kudo tonight.”

“You all look okay, there wasn't a fight then?”

Ryu shook his head. “There was a cop nearby so he didn't do anything.”

“But he said something weird.” Hyuga told her. “Don't think you can graduate so easily.”

Kumiko gasped a little and gave Shin a worried look. “Do you think he'd do something to stop graduation?”

“He's already tried to get them involved once...it’s possible.”

“You guys, spread the word to the others. If any of you run into Kudo...don't fight with him.”

They nodded and promised...and then Ryuichiro cheered them all up with stories of Kumiko growing up over dinner.

xxx

The next morning the detective was in the staff room, telling Sawatari and the others what she'd already known. Kudo was on the loose and determined to ruin things for her students. He leaned in to whisper in her ear before he left.

“Kudo doesn't know one of the people he has a grudge against is the Red Lion.” He looked down at her and spoke louder. “You're students haven't been acting strange have they?”

She glared at him. “My students don't do shady things. They're nothing like Kudo.”

He walked out then with a smirk and an “Adios”...which left her fuming. Why he had to suspect her kids every time something went wrong in the area was beyond her. If she could get away with punching him she would...but that would cause everyone trouble that they didn't need. So she didn't.

As he walked out Superintendent Kurokawa joined them with a sigh. “That student Kudo was our school's disgrace.” He focused his eyes on Yankumi. “Just like class 3D.” Sawatari and Inuzaka-sensei agreed and said things like it was no use trying to guide such useless students...Kurokawa smiled at them and had the gall to say the best way to educate, was to cut out the useless students.

Kurokawa was someone else she wanted to hit. “There's not a single student worth cutting out.”

He smiled at her, and she had a bad feeling he was out to get her. “Yamaguchi-sensei. You're free to be idealistic. Just remember that you must abide by my rules as long as you are a teacher here in my school.”

She had a feeling she wouldn't be teaching at Kurogin much longer.

 

When she entered her classroom a little later it was to find Omori, Kawata and a couple of others bruised up. She looked at them, glad to see they'd already been patched up. “Who did this?”

Kawata winced as he spoke, lip busted. “The guy they expelled last year, Kudo.” There was some confusion from the rest of the class; they all thought he'd been arrested.

Hayato corrected them. “He escaped.” He looked at her. “The detective finally told the teachers?”

“This morning

“You know...he said something strange.” Sato told them. “He said...say hello to Yabuki and the others.”

Ryu looked at their beaten classmates. “We're his real targets.”

That made them all restless, but before they could get super riled up Yankumi calmed them down. “Listen up, all of you, if you run into him, don't fight him.” They nodded. “You're so close to the end, graduation is the day after tomorrow...so please...don't fight.”

xxx

That afternoon when she got home from school she changed and immediately started to head back out. Shin had every intention of going with her to look for Kudo, but before they could leave Sawatari showed up.

Tetsu seated him at the kotatsu and they joined him on the opposite side, they sat there for a bit and he stared. “I still can't believe you two are engaged.”

“Why not?” She asked him. “Shin confessed to me more than once...you were there at the symposium...and again at graduation. What exactly did you think he was talking about?”

Sawatari started to defend himself but Shin cut him off. “I'm sure you're not here to talk about your disbelief in our relationship?”

“No...no I'm not here for that.” He looked closer at them. “You two were getting ready to leave weren't you? To look for that Kudo.”

“Well...”

He sighed. “Listen. You need to stop doing such ridiculous things...the superintendent knows who you are. He's always known; he recognized you the moment he saw you.”

“Eh?”

“Did you know that he knew?” Shin asked.

“No. But because of her background he thought she could get 3D under control...he just never thought he wouldn't be able to control her.”

Shin laughed at that. “No one controls her unless she lets them.”

“This isn't the time to laugh Sawada. He's hoping she'll do something like get in a fight with Kudo...or he hopes the students will. He wants all of them gone, but he'll settle for one.”

“If I was afraid of such a thing as getting fired I wouldn't be able to protect them...but thank you for warning me of Kurokawa's intentions.”

“How about protecting yourself a little.”

She smiled. “Nope, that's Shin's job, or so he tells me.”

“When you let me.” He muttered.

xxx

Most of them were in the cafe and the small shop was filled to bursting, they really should have gathered somewhere with more space. However it was their favorite hang out and had been all through high school, it was where they came to think. 

They were all worried, wondering if Kudo would seriously come after Ryu, Hayato and the others. It’s not like they'd had much to do with him getting arrested, they'd only turned down his invitation to join his gang and then run away. When they'd tried to grab Ryu Shin had come to the rescue and beaten them back before helping Ryu to run away again.

In a last ditch effort to involve them Kudo had named them as his accomplices, but they'd both had solid alibis. Coming after them now was rather pointless, but he'd made his threats...and he seemed especially obsessed with their graduation. Something he hadn't been able to do.

“Is he really going to make a move?” One of them asked. “Just because you turned him down?”

Before they could answer three of their missing members ran in, beaten and bruised just like the ones from that morning. “Bad news! Kudo jumped us and took Akiyama and Sakuraba.”

“Where?” Hayato demanded.

“Kabadanchi, to the huge abandoned building up there. The one that used to be a car factory.”

Another leaned against one of the support posts to rest as he added to the bad news. “He's calling you guys out. He'll only give them back if you guys go to him.”

Hayato felt an anger fill him. “He's using hostages.”

“Bastard.” By the tone of voice Tsucchi used he was feeling the same anger.

Hayato started to walk out, intending on pushing his way through the crowd of his classmates. Ryu grabbed his arm and held him back. “Wait.”

“I know!” Hayato paused and looked at him. “The promise with her, I'm worried about that too.”

“Promise?” 

They all looked confused and Ryu turned to face them. “We five promised Yankumi that we wouldn't fight until graduation...so we could all graduate together.”

Hayato met his eyes. “But we can't abandon them.”

“We don't have to fight.” Hyuga said.

“Maybe we can get Kudo to listen...and return them without fighting.” Take suggested.

Tsucchi put his fan away and stood. “It’s better than leaving them there.”

Ryu agreed and Hayato told the others to stay, they didn't want to involve them anymore. Not in something this serious...and then they ran out.

xxx

It didn't take them long to get there, they ran the whole way, which put them even more at a disadvantage. They were breathing hard...and had no intention of fighting...and the situation didn't look good. Their classmates Akiyama and Sakuraba were lying on the floor of that huge abandoned building, barely conscious from the beating they'd gotten.

And Kudo was there with his gang, and it wasn't the five or six guys they were expecting...there were twenty or more standing around. There was a slight chance they might not make it out of this place alive.

Hayato met Kudo's wrathful gaze and kept his voice calm. “Return those two.”

“Sure, once I'm finished with you five.”

Hayato stepped forward, intending to grab Akiyama and drag him back, but Kudo sprang toward him and kicked him in the stomach. He went down, but got back up.

Kudo frowned. “What's wrong? Fight back.”

Ryu came forward that time. “We have no intention of fighting anyone.”

“Interesting.” He punched Ryu and he went down. 

And so it went. Each of them tried to talk to Kudo, to get back their classmates peacefully.

“We promised Yankumi we wouldn't fight recklessly anymore.” 

“Let them go”

“Please stop this.”

And each time Kudo knocked them to the ground, and with each hit his anger seemed to grow. “I was expelled from Kurogin, why do you get to graduate?”

It devolved from there, in his rage Kudo gave the order and that huge gang converged on them. It was the beating of a lifetime, but they didn't fight back, they had promised Yankumi that they wouldn't. The bruises and blood were worth that promise...she was worth that promise.

And when the rest of 3D showed up to defend them and save them; a real brawl broke out. Hayato and the others managed to climb to their feet, yelling at their nakama to stop, to not fight. They didn't want to break the promise...but it was no use, even when they tried to pull them apart, they only got grabbed and beaten worse.

Hayato didn't think it could get worse than this...but it did...and quickly. Kudo's gang had more people and they were stronger. The pipes they had for weapons only added to 3D's disadvantage. Six of the others were injured from earlier beatings that day and the night before the five of them were staggering about and pretty useless...and Akiyama and Sakuraba had started out the fight basically unconscious.

It was no wonder they were losing. It was no surprise they were done for.

Hayato was on the floor again, and couldn't get back up, hell he could barely move. All around him his friends were on the floor around him, beaten and being dragged away by the gang. Ryu, however, could still move and he crawled to Kudo one more time and grabbed his ankle. 

“Kudo, please. Stop this now.” 

Kudo kicked him loose and put his foot on Ryu's back to hold him down. “You make me mad. What teacher? What graduation?”

Hayato felt panic in his heart and tried to crawl to Ryu just as Kudo got a pipe from one of his guys. His eyes met Hayato's gaze with a crazed grin and he tried to move faster, but someone held him down. 

Kudo aimed that pipe at the back of Ryu's neck in a stabbing motion...and Hayato screamed at him to stop. It echoed and turned into a roar, and suddenly Hayato could move. He bucked up, throwing the guys holding him down in various directions and charged at Kudo who was staring at him opened mouthed with a scream of his own. Hayato didn't hold back as he charged and sent him flying across the wide open space.

Then he curled his body around Ryu's shielding him from everything...and it was strange, but he seemed so much bigger than Ryu. The following silence was daunting but he didn't care and he didn't move.

Ryu's voice was the only sound and it was surprised. “Hayato?” 

Hayato didn't answer, and the silence ended, the sound of shoes hitting concrete as people tried to run away. Then Yankumi was there beside them. “Yabuki, you need to change back.” He didn't respond. “Hayato...Oda-Ryu...touch him, he'll change back for you.”

Hayato felt Ryu's familiar hands on his chest...and then he felt dizzy...and then he passed out. The last thing he felt was Ryu's arms around him, and they fit together again. He no longer dwarfed his boyfriend.

xxx

His eyes opened to a familiar and dimly lit room. There was only one small lamp on beside them and the bedding they lay on. Wait...they? There was a familiar pair of thin arms around him and he tried to struggle free enough so he could look.

“Oi. Quit.” Ryu grumbled at him, but Hayato was raised up now and looking down at him.

“Ryu.” He couldn't help but stare...Kudo had tried...he had almost lost...

“Hey.” Ryu was looking up at him curiously. “What's wrong?” His reddish hair was spread out on the pillow like a halo and Hayato had never seen anything more beautiful...even with all the bruises on his face.

He leaned in for a kiss and didn't stop. Ryu's arms wrapped around him again and held him close, changing the kiss from something gentle and slow to passionate and wild. It was like he suddenly couldn't get enough of the other teen and was afraid to let him go. He'd almost lost him...and he was still shaking inside from that fear.

Hayato kept kissing him, Ryu's hands fisted in his hair, keeping him close while Hayato's hands undid their pants, belts mysteriously absent. He only shoved his own down low enough to free himself, already hard and ready, Ryu lifted his hips so his own pants could be pulled down to mid thigh. Then he turned on his side, one hand going to the bedding to support himself, the other reaching for something under the pillows.

He stopped kissing Hayato long enough to place a small bottle in his hand. “Don't take too long.”

Hayato looked at the small bottle of oil and felt his face heat. “Are you sure?”

Ryu glared at him and wiggled a bit. “Don't I look sure?”

He grinned and got to work, pouring just a little of the oil on his fingers, careful not to spill any, and slipped the first slick finger inside of Ryu. “How's that?”

“Keep going.” A little more oil and three fingers later Hayato had Ryu moving into every thrust and glaring up at him. “If you don't give me something more I'll take it myself.” He capped the oil, spread the rest on his erection and slid inside of Ryu. Ryu's eyes rolled back and he groaned in satisfaction.

His thighs were still together and he was mostly on his side so the angle was awkward but Hayato didn't care. They were together for the first time and he wouldn't change anything about it. But still the fear of losing Ryu wouldn't leave him...then he started to move, thrusting slowly into Ryu, sucking at his throat. Ryu opened his eyes again and pulled Hayato's face toward his, putting their foreheads together.

They made love like that, foreheads together, one of Ryu's hands tangled in his hair...and as he thrust into the person he loved most something happened. Memories not his own flooded his mind. He saw the fight from earlier through Ryu's eyes, saw himself frantic to get to Ryu, to stop Kudo...and he saw himself change. Through Ryu's eyes and memory he saw himself change into a shining sapphire colored dragon and throw aside the men holding him down. He saw himself rush forward and slam into Kudo, sending him flying...saw himself curl protectively around Ryu.

And then he was looking back at Ryu, back in his own mind, but he could hear Ryu's thoughts...he could hear his heart. Ryu was looking back at him in wonder, their bodies still moving still gripping tight, and when they came it was a shock and Ryu did his best to quiet Hayato's yell with another kiss.

They collapsed together, still interlocked, though Hayato was behind him now and pulled Ryu into his arms. “What was that? Was that supposed to happen?”

Ryu sighed. “I don't know. We can ask Yankumi later.”

“Eh?”

“She told me to touch you to make you change back. Maybe she can tell us what's going on.”

“Okay.” He kissed Ryu one more time before they fell asleep.

xxx

“Soulmates?”

Ryuichiro nodded. “I've heard the stories and they've been passed down for generations, but Hayato is the first dragon I've ever seen.” He smiled at them. “You've already bonded?” Both boys blushed, and Kumiko did the same, to Shin's amusement. “Good. A dragon and mate must bond within a few days of the change or the dragon will die.”

Their jaws dropped and it was Ryu who asked; “Is Hayato still in danger of dying?”

“You both are in the beginning. You'll have to bond often, at least once a day, if not more.”

Ryu nodded and Hayato looked curious. “Does it matter how we bond?”

“No...as long as there's penetration.”

“Good.”

“Eh?” Ryu gave him a surprised look. “You want to switch?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“So what made me change like that?” Hayato asked, leaving Ryu to ponder over that.

“Kudo was about to kill Ryu...every other time he was hurt it was only a fight...but Kudo was ready to cross that line. That's when a dragon changes to save their soulmate, when its life or death.” Yankumi smiled at them. “I'm happy for both of you.”

“But what happened after the fight?” Ryu asked. “Did we get expelled?”

“I took care of it.”

“What did you do?” Hayato demanded to know.

“She took responsibility for the fight and resigned so all of you could graduate.”

“Yankumi you can't-”

“I was going to quit anyway, after you guys graduated...I can't stand that man. Kurokawa. He doesn't know anything about teaching...and only wants to support students he thinks are worthy...he doesn't understand that every student is worthy.” Her eyes were all fire. “I can't stand him.”

“And our wedding planner quit because we scared him so we're taking care of everything ourselves.” Shin added. “When she's ready for another teaching job she'll find one.”

“Can you...” Ryu started. “At least come to the ceremony tomorrow?”

Kumiko nodded. “Yes. That was my one condition...and if he had refused Shin would have threatened him.”

They both sighed in relief. “Good.”

 

The next morning all of 3D graduated properly. Kumiko and Shin sat with the other guests, and he held her hand and offered her his handkerchief as she cried tears of happiness. Especially when her precious students stood, bowed and thanked everyone.

Afterward they all ran out of the school, they ran together one more time. Shin at her side, and her students at her back. She let the joy fill her, and they said their goodbyes at the park. Each of them thanking her and wishing her luck as she did the same.

Even Hayato and Ryu said goodbye, and walked away hand in hand toward Hayato's home. When she could no longer see any of them, Shin took her hand in his and they went home as well.

xxx

The next day Kumiko came down from her room to find Ryu and Hayato carrying in boxes and unfamiliar bedding and putting it into one of the spare rooms. It was one that had been used for storage once, but it was cleaned up now and it looked like...

“Oi, who said you could move in?”

Shin greeted her with a kiss. “I did. They're our new live ins.”

“Eh? But they're not supposed-”

“You wanted them to find their own path right?”

She nodded. “I just didn't think it would lead here. But it’s okay. I'm happy with this.” She moved forward to ruffle their hair. “So what are you two doing today when you're done moving in?” 

Hayato grinned. “I'm helping out Kumai-san.” 

“I have to get ready for University.” Ryu answered. “We want to be useful for the both of you in any way we can.”

Shin grinned at her and Kumiko nodded. “Do your best.”

“We will.”

XXX


End file.
